Intuition
by lawenforcementcheetah
Summary: This kiss had the same painful edge for some reason I couldn't imagine. Bella figures out Edwards plan before he leaves and comes up with her own to make him realize he can't survive without her. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's peyops.
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight or New Moon Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just a girl with only $20 who listens to her little sister cry while she thinks up creepy things.**

I realized his plan as I was hyperventilating in the parking lot. He was going to leave. He was going to give some stupid excuse and leave with all of his family and my life.

I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't make the Cullen's pack up and leave if they didn't have to. But that wasn't the only reason I had to stop him. I didn't want him to leave me. It was very selfish but I just couldn't imagine my life without him.

I knew there would be no arguing with him. Even if I begged as much as I could, he would leave anyway. I had to think of a way to keep him here, and I had to think of it fast. But first I had to go to work.

I went into the store with a notebook and a pen. Of course who would be there to greet me but Mike?

"Hey Bella. How was your birthday?"

"Ugh I'm glad it's over."

Thank god he left it at that and there weren't that many customers today. I had to start planning. I had already decided on running away. I knew from experience vampires came faster when you did that. I started by writing down my main concerns:

Charlie/ the Police

What Edward would think

Renee

Money

Where I was going

How I was going to leave

I knew that Charlie would round up all the police if I didn't leave with the right explanation. I also felt bad about leaving him to fend for himself. But I was leaving sometime soon anyway and it would be better if he didn't get so used to me.

I couldn't decide what to put in the note. I wondered how many times I could use the 'I hate Forks' excuse. And then after much thinking and a customer it came to me.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm really sorry but I'm really homesick. I'm going to see Renee but I will back. Don't worry about me. I will call and everything_. _Try not to eat all the fish! Don't forget I will check in with you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

This note seemed horrible, but I couldn't think of anything better. I also knew this excuse wouldn't last long, but hopefully by the time Charlie and Renee caught on I would grow an imagination.

I really couldn't decide on what to write for Edward so I skipped him and went to Renee. I decided to call her tomorrow after I got on the road via pay phone.

I finally decided Edward would just have to figure it out on his own. I sounded a little cold, but after all he was going to leave me. Wasn't that cold after all we had been through? It was still hard to believe but that kiss had made it final to me.

Money was easy enough. I would just withdraw all my money from the bank on the way back. Luckily today was payday. The only thing I really had to worry about was how much I had.

I couldn't decide where to go except east. That would be easy enough. I would just have to drive east and once I found a place I liked I could just settle there.

But actually leaving would be another thing. I didn't think I had enough courage to leave. But in order for this to even slightly work I would actually have to runaway.

I laughed at the thought. I never thought I would be running away again. I never even thought I'd be running away the first time.

"What's so funny?" said Mike as he walked over.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of this dreamed I had. Way too embarrassing to tell you."

"Well I'm closing up for the night. See you tomorrow."

Crap, the one thing I hadn't counted on, school. Oh well screw school. If this worked right I would have an eternity to graduate. I was almost scared at how rebellious I was being. But then I realized that it was due sometime. Even the great Edward Cullen had a rebellious stage. Luckily, for me mine didn't include killing humans.

I put away my vest and put on my coat. I took a deep breath as I put my keys in the ignition. This was it. It was time to take action.

**A/N So how did you like it? Oh well, if you didn't it's just an idea. But if you did I'll keep going. Oh yeah, review so I can tell you about my banana dream.**


	2. Screw It

**DISCLAIMER: anything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer unless you are told otherwise. Anything unrecognizable belongs to my brains, nervous system, hands and eyes and the stuff that makes me live. So you can either thank them or throw dictators at them. (I don't own cheese-its, I think)**

**A/N: Umm I'm pretty sure I'm I in love with a couple of people now. And right now I'm lazily typing this with one hand in honor of Misery's-toll! Oh yah sausage, she reviewed me! Not going to give any explanation to that except; ORC DORKS THAT ALSO ARE PREP NERDS DON'T MIX WITH REGULAR ORC DORKS!!!**

My first stop was the bank. Of course I was pretty sure I didn't have that much but whatever it was I would have to make do for now.

When I cashed my check, well all the rest of the money in bank account for that matter, I decided I might have to adopt a new catch-phrase, 'Screw it'. I liked it. It fit my new adventure (which was what I was now calling one of my worst ideas ever).

As I was driving home with my money I noticed that I would have to see Edward one last time before I left. I seriously doubted I had enough will power to not confront him about it. I also seriously doubted I would be able to get my breathing back to normal.

"Screw it. I'm going in." Man, I am going to love saying that.

"Hey guys I'm home" I announced to find Edward and Charlie sitting in the living room watching ESPN.

"Hey Bella, we ordered some pizza. It's in the kitchen." Neither of them looked away from the T.V. The concentration was normal for Charlie, but defiantly not for Edward. This only made me even surer of myself, and my plan. (A/n surer is a word)

I left them to their football or whatever it was to eat my pizza alone at the table.

As I looked around the room I realized that I would really miss this place, not just the people. There were a lot of happy memories around here. I was glad I had pictures. I really hoped I would be coming back. I also hoped Edward actually did what I wanted him to do.

I had to stop my thoughts and concentrate on being normal once I had finished my pizza so I decided to go get my camera. After all I would definitely be missing both of the guys 'sports-talking' in the living room.

After running up stairs, retrieving my camera, and running back down (only tripping twice, can we say accomplishment?). I snuck around the corner and took a picture of Charlie.

"Bella, why are you taking a picture of me?"

"Because I'm sending it in to the police of the year calendar headquarters, why else would I take pictures of you." I could get used to the constant sarcasm.

"Well while we're at it why don't we take pictures of other people or accidentally ruin the film?"

"I vote other people."

"Others it is. Then scrunch in next to Edward."

We took pictures until the film ran out. I had to be told to smile for every single picture I was in.

After the photo shoot Edward decided it was time to go.

"Are you going to stay?" Hoping at the same time, that he would stay forever, but wouldn't stay just tonight. At least I had a fifty-fifty chance both ways.

"No" Came the reply, just as I expected.

"Hey Edward."

"Yah?"

"I think I'll be driving myself tomorrow the thing wants to make an appearance."

"Sure thing Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Then he got into his car and drove away.

I decided to head in; after all I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow, full of plans.

I did the whole "human minute" thing, then went into my room. I decided to start packing tonight and then finish in the morning before I left.

While I was packing it hit me like a wheel of cheese on an unflavored cheese-it, I was really leaving. I wasn't like the spring when I was running away to save my life and others. Or was it? How would I survive without Edward? I never thought it was possible that I would be without him. And now we were both contemplating leaving.

I felt like everything was moving too fast. I was feeling really dizzy looking at the packing I'd done, so I laid down on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep. And dreaming.

**A/n: well this isn't very long but hey I've been sitting here for exactly two hours, I kid you not. Oh and I'm really tired and my evil mommy took away all the caffeine so this is what you get. I'll try to get the next one to you just as fast. Oh and so far thanks to some lovely reviewers: bunnyofdeath, teehee37, Misery's-Toll, LaTuaCantante143, and iheartEdward, fabricating-evidence. And thank you to BOOKLOVER892, LaTuaCantante143, bunnyofdeath, iheartEdward, nightflower2008, and teehee37 for adding me to their alert list. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! So yah goodnight and sausage. p.s. I'm not completely crazy!**


	3. Funny Little Frog

**Disclaimer: My migraine owns me and I don't own Twilight or New Moon for that matter. It just so happens Stephenie Meyer the great does. I'm also not cool enough to own Volvos, Belle and Sebastian, or Family Force 5. (Don't worry when I create my time machine I will find a way!!!)**

**A/n: Well I have a terrible migraine so I must love you guys to some extent. Okay I know you want fluff but in the beginning there's not going to be any fluff, but don't worry it will be a happy ending and there WILL be fluff. Oh and thanks for all the tips trying hard to follow them. Anyways long story short here's chapter three.**

My dream was actually a nightmare. I couldn't remember much about it except jumping off a cliff. I hated the way I felt when I was falling. Mental note to self: don't go cliff diving ever.

First thing I did was call the school to tell them I was sick, thanking god Charlie left for work early. Then I got my priorities straight. I would have to finish packing, get ready, and then leave my notes.

Packing was pretty easy. I got most of my clothes, but left some so it did look like I was coming back. I had to take all of my books and CD's because I would be bored to death without them.

Once I had done all the grunt work of getting my luggage in the car I went to take a shower and get dressed.

The warm water of the shower relaxed me, but not enough to get all of the butterflies out of my stomach. It still scared me that I was actually doing this. I knew I would have to make sure he was leaving another way.

As I was getting dressed into some warm clothes I thought about it. I knew I shouldn't go to his house, because that could lead to trouble if they actually were there. I remembered my conversation with Carlisle, where he said he never felt compelled to take an extended break from working. So I called the hospital.

It rang three times before a lady answered the phone.

"Hello, Forks hospital, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi I'd like to talk to Dr. Cullen; it's kind of a family emergency." After all, his son was going insane, and so were the rest of them if they were actually going along with his plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen got a job offer and moved to L.A." L.A. my ass; while they could all be movie stars the sun would probably make them more famous.

"Thanks anyways, I'll try and get a hold of him some other way bye."

I hung up before she could reciprocate the farewell. It looked like I was right they all had either left already or were going to go soon. Thank god I was smart enough to recognize that kiss.

I knew I would have to hurry because Edward would get suspicious that I wasn't in school today. I also knew I should leave a note for him too. What I wanted to say I couldn't really figure out how to put in words so I just said "Screw it", and tried my best

_Edward,_

_You are a total and complete imbecile if you thought I would take this (you leaving) sitting down. You would also be idiotic if you thought I would let you guys leave because of me. You frustrate the hell out of me, but I still love you though. Since I turned the tables and left you, I think you should take some time and reflect about how I would feel if you left me. Oh tell everyone goodbye for me, and tell them I love them all. Don't forget to reflect and once you're done come find me that is if you want. I love you, always and forever. Never forget that._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I couldn't believe how bad I was at saying goodbye. The note looked so stupid to me but I didn't really have time. So I got some food, checked that I had all of my stuff, left the note and got into my car.

Once I was in my car I had to take another minute before I could put the key in the ignition and started it up.

I backed out of the driveway then headed for the high school. It was a pretty silent drive to parking lot.

When I got there it was easy to spot the silver Volvo that I loved. I pulled up to his car went up to the driver's door and opened it up.

It smelled like Edward. I inhaled deeply; after all I didn't know when I'd see him again. After a minute of this I got out of the car, put the note in his CD compartment (I didn't want him to find it too fast), inhaled one last time, and got into my truck.

I steered out of the parking lot and started driving east; it was all I could do. I felt horrible and numb. I wished the feeling would go away but it didn't, it just got worse. I was trying my hardest to hold back tears, but it was too hard, so I let them flow freely.

The silence (except for the rumble of the truck) seemed to be mocking me. Telling me I was all alone, and it all my fault. It was too hard to bear, so I turned on my new stereo. Now I was definitely glad for the gifts, they made me feel less lonely.

The first song that came on the radio was Funny Little Frog by Belle and Sebastian. I had to laugh at that; Edward was the funny little frog in _my_ throat. This song kind of reminded me of my obsession with him. Unfortunately the song was a little too lovey dovey for right now. It made me want to make a sharp U-turn and run straight into his cold, comforting arms. I needed to find something a little different if I was going to last one day on the road. I had to dig around in my bag keeping one hand on wheel and one eye on the road. I finally found a good enough CD, (thank the gods for Family Force 5) so I popped it in.

I don't how long I was on the road for before I finally noticed the time, and the moon, but I decided to find some place to stop for the night.

After diving for about 20 more minutes I found a hidden kind of place to park. It was kind of squished in the truck, but I didn't want to put anything outside just in case it got stolen and because, even though I was over the shadow line of the mountains, it was raining and hard.

I started to unwrap a sandwich I had made earlier, and as I did so, I recapped on my day, still in disbelief of what I had done. This would be the second time I was running away within in a year, so unlike me. It was funny if you really thought about it. The reasons for leaving were so different, yet in some ways exactly the same. They both started with a vampire attack and a kiss from Edward. I just hoped they both didn't end the same way.

While I was thinking about James and the sudden trip to Phoenix, I realized I would have to call Renee tomorrow, the thought made me shudder; I could already hear her frantic pleading to go back to Charlie's. I felt bad that I was leaving like this after what happened last spring.

I couldn't seem to get my head clear. A million different thoughts were running through my head. But the most prominent was, 'what would Edward think, and what would he do?' I hoped he wouldn't hate me, and I hoped he would follow the instructions in the note.

I finally figured out how to clear my thoughts, all I had to do was hum my lullaby. I don't know when I fell asleep all I remember was the sound of the rain and me; groggily humming the sweet song I loved the most.

**Well I hope you guys liked it this was a long one for me (sad I know). I'm thinking I might have to write a chapter in Edward's POV next. If you want me to (or don't no hard feelings) just say so. Hey guess what! I got some caffeine back! Oh yah sausage! I like caffeine it makes me tingle in my giblets. Sorry about not being as big a freak about my reviews, it's the migraine. Don't worry I will Do a really long dedication for each and every one of you.**

**p.s. I love you guys you put a smile on my face, especially when I have a bad day!! So thanks keep on keeping on and fly your freak flags.**


	4. leaving forever, see you never

**Um, I'm about to throw up right now because I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a horrible Edward chapter though I think I might just opt for peeing my pants. SO, this is a fair warning, I'm scared about doing this, but my new year's resolution was to be brave and try new things to anyways, deep breath here goes nothing. Feeling fully free; say that 10 times fast.**

**Oh yeah, EPOV**

I thought it strange that Bella wanted to drive herself to school tomorrow. But then again I thought she did a lot of strange things like accepting me, or the dump of a truck for that matter. I would definitely have to find a way to send her a new car so she could dump that truck once and for all.

I really had no idea how I was going to do this. I never thought I would be leaving Bella. Ever since even before I met her I found her fascinating.

She was truly amazing and I never deserved her. She really shouldn't die at my expense. Someone better deserved her, and she deserved someone better. She deserved the whole world. Not a half-world, full of night, cold, blood and never feeling fully free.

I would only be able to give that to her and that, was an unbelievably horrible idea to me. The whole earth should be able to rejoice in having walk on its soil. The heavens should shine upon her every day. And yet I had to be selfish; I wanted to keep her in the dark with me forever. I wanted to spend eternity with her. I wanted to say I am her husband, and that she is my wife.

I was lost in my own thoughts sitting in my Volvo. I was going to stay in here until I was sure Bella would be asleep. I would have gone inside if there was actually anything in there, but everything was gone just like I would be within the next 24 hours.

The thought pained me. I had no idea what I would do with myself once I left. I couldn't imagine life without her. My Bella, beautiful, caring, sincere- nothing I said, not even a million words, could describe her. They would have to make up new words just so they could try to come close to what she was.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. This would be the last night I would spend listening to her thoughts as she slept. I would miss this a great deal. I always hated how I could not truly hear what she was thinking. The closest I could ever get was her un-edited thoughts as she talked in her sleep, though I couldn't always understand what exactly what she was saying. I would miss the way I could calm her down in her sleep too. I knew that she still dreamt of James from time to time; but I could always calm her down and make her peaceful again.

I ran to her house, and went in through her window, being as quiet as possible, so I didn't wake either of the tenants of the house.

Just like I thought, she was asleep though she seemed to be having a bad dream. I went up to her and whispered softly in her ear, "Bella, it's okay everything is all right", but she just went on dreaming as restless as ever.

It was times like these I wished I could read her thoughts. I really hoped she wasn't having nightmares about her birthday party. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that night.

The whole time I watched her she only uttered two words, "no cliffs." Unfortunately I would never know what she meant by that. I was leaving tomorrow, and I couldn't come out and ask her that after I said I wouldn't be staying the night.

As I looked around the room, I noticed it felt different, but I didn't know why. I took another look around but I still couldn't place it. I sat there frustrated for a little bit, but then I just sat there watching beautiful Bella in her restless sleep.

I left at four, just in case. Bella was always unpredictable to me; whenever I expected her to do one thing she always ended up doing the complete opposite, and I would never get tired of that.

I got dressed for school like always. I couldn't believe I would ever be able to fake it and go to monotonous high school ever again. The best reason there had ever been to go to school was to see Bella. But that wasn't supposed to happen ever again after today. I was going to commit this day to memory as one of the best and worst days in my entire existence.

I got to school a little early to wait for Bella, honoring her choice drive her wretched truck. It was still a half an hour but I was horribly impatient when it came to seeing her. I knew it was going to be unbelievably hard to leave her like this, when we could spend so much more time together. I didn't want to cut our meeting short but I had to for her.

The bell was about to ring for homeroom, so I hurried to class. I was really worried that Bella was late, it was unlike her. But then again she was riding with me; not in a truck that went slower than a snail.

I kept expecting her to stumble through the door, but it was a lost hope. I went through all of my classes worrying about her, and waiting to hear an explanation from her. All the classes were a haze and at lunch I felt out of place without her. There was no one here to be with me for the first time in a hundred years I felt completely alone, and it scared me. I knew I would be feeling like this a lot though in the many years to come. I wasn't sure if I would actually be able to function around my family.

At three o'clock I finally heard the shrill ringing I had been waiting for all day. I was free to go check on Bella one last time. I was free from this purgatory the government called a school.

When I got to my car I noticed that it smelled wonderful. It smelled like Bella had just been in here. I took a minute to inhale deeply wishing the interior would smell like this forever. Then I sped of towards her house.

I didn't want to have to separate us so fast, but I didn't exactly want to hang around for a couple of hours and then say, "Oh, by the way I'm leaving forever, see you never." That definitely seemed harsh. I knew she be over me soon though, while I on the other hand would be left for an eternity to-

"Stop it Edward!" I growled to myself out loud. I'd have to remain calm and collected in front of Bella.

After about five minutes I arrived at Bella's driveway. The first thing I noticed was that Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway. That was strange, but maybe she had gone to get some things needed. I could wait a couple of minutes. Heck, I could an eternity though I wasn't sure how long Bella could wait.

After twenty minutes, I was getting anxious she shouldn't be taking this long, no matter how slow her truck was.

I decided to go in and look around though I could hear that no one was inside. The first thing I did was go to Bella's room.

Just like last night it felt different. Unlike like last night I could place the reason why. Almost all of her things were gone, with the exception of furniture and a few nick nacks here and there.

I stood there in disbelief until I came to senses. The first thing I did was call the police station. Hopefully I would get some truthful answers out of Charlie the first time.

"Forks police station how may I help you?" answered an obviously bored female.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to Chief Swan. Tell him it's Edward, and it's kind of important."

I hear a little bit of scuffle as the phone was handed over, until I finally heard Charlie.

"Edward, hi, so what's the problem?"

"I was just wondering if you knew that Bella was gone. She didn't come to school today, and when I went to check on her at home she wasn't there. Her truck and most of her things were gone too. She never said anything to me." I couldn't decide if the silence was good or bad. "Charlie, are you still there?"

"She's gone, did she leave a note? If she did it would be on the counter."

I raced downstairs human pace considering I was still on the phone. And then I saw the note. It said Charlie on the front and was folded over. I scanned over it. It said she was missed her mother and was going to go see her. It also said she would check in later and to not call the police. I transferred all of this information back to Charlie.

"Why would she leave? I'm coming there right now."

All I said to Charlie was, "I'm sorry I have to go."

I left her house, got my car, and went to my house. Right away I called Alice.

It barely took her a second to answer.

"Hey Edward, feeling lonely yet?" She sounded bored. She knew about Bella.

"Alice you know something. Where is she?"

"I'm guessing you haven't looked in your CD drawer yet."

"No I haven't, why would I need to?" Alice was defiantly starting to frustrate me; she was the one who could see the future she should just get to the point.

"Well dear boy, there would happen to be a note in there, once you find it do reflect. Oh, and p.s. I give my props to Bella, we all do." That was all she said before she hung up.

I looked in the drawer and sure enough there was a note in there, addressed to me this time in Bella's sloppy, hurried, hand writing.

_Edward,_

_You are a total and complete imbecile if you thought I would take this (you leaving) sitting down. You would also be idiotic if you thought I would let you guys leave because of me. You frustrate the hell out of me, but I still love you though. Since I turned the tables and left you, I think you should take some time and reflect about how I would feel if you left me. Oh tell everyone goodbye for me, and tell them I love them all. Don't forget to reflect and once you're done come find me, that is if you want. I love you, always and forever. Never forget that._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I read the note and I couldn't believe it. I was sure that if it was even possible, I fell even more in love with her after reading this. She was right about everything I was a total and complete imbecile to think I could leave her.

It only took about ten seconds to realize how horrible both of us would feel if I left her. This way I would get to go back to her and beg her for forgiveness that I even thought about leaving her. I just hoped it wouldn't take so long to find her on my own because I could tell Alice might not be giving me any help on this one she thought I was an imbecile too. I couldn't wait to find Bella I was missing her every second.

I started trying to track her right away as I sped out of my driveway. I noticed it was dark outside. I also noticed how bad I was at tracking when I followed her scent back to her house.

I don't know why but this reminded me of last spring when James was the one tracking Bella. Luckily, this time the person who was tracking her would rather torture himself to death than hurt a hair on her.

Then I realized that my vulnerable Bella was out there alone; and god knows what that danger magnet would attract.

I called Alice again.

**A/N: okay guys this one is my longest yet. So you better like it. Anyways thanks to my reviewers. Oh and guys the chaps might start coming out every two days though I will try my hardest. This chapter took me like millions of hours. But I did it all for you. Hey anybody on aim want to talk to me it's andie56001 and my email is Anyways I got to go I will try to reply to you guys but my butt kind of hurts. And _that's _how I saved Britain. Andie out!!!**


	5. Don't Start

**Disclaimer for whole story: I was talking to this girl the other day and all of the sudden, it hit me. Yes a sandwich hit me smack dab in the middle of my face. Oh, yeah everything that you can recognize before you read this story does NOT belong to me until further notice. No Franz Ferdinand either. And I thought all the good stuff in life was free. I think I'm going to strangle whoever made up that lie and then steal all of their stuff.**

**A/N: okay I wanted to tell you something but I forgot so I'll tell you later. Ok this is later and I think it was I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. You guys are all so awesome. I totally get through school thinking I wonder what they'll write toad-day. Rock ON!! LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!! Oh yah, umm like no direct Charlie anymore so don't say where's Charlie to freak out and make Bella go home. Oh and thanks to Sophie who won't let me take a shower so I'm here typing this up instead. Once again on with the show. SCHMILE!!!**

I woke up in my truck remembering yesterday's events. I had did it, I had left Edward I couldn't believe it. I really hoped this plan would work or I would kick myself in the booty. Booty, what a fun word to say.

Oh my god I must be going crazy if I was thinking about booty while I was running away. I needed caffeine, and fast.

I pulled back onto the road. I couldn't believe how hard it was raining. The rain made it too hard to see anything in front of me. But I kept going. The little voice in the back of my head kept urging me on, though I didn't know why.

When I finally passed a McDonalds I went through the drive-through and ordered breakfast and a HUGE coffee. I finally figured out why they had to take away the super-size option; I was bouncing off the walls. Which might have been a good thing because I was completely dreading having to do what I was going to have to do later today.

I drove for about five more hours before I was hungry again. I decided that as long as I was going to stop for Food I should probably just get it over with, and call Renee. Not only that but I was going to have to fake a fight so I wouldn't have to go to Jacksonville.

I felt like I was going to up chuck all over the phone stall before I even dialed the number. I just stood there and stared at the phone wondering who would take first place at the gymnastics meet going on in my stomach.

Then I was finally brave enough. I picked the phone off of the cradle and started dialing; first the access code, then the area code, and finally my mom's number.

My hands were shaking by the time I had finished pushing in the last number, and I could fell the bile rising up in my throat. This was going big fight.

I was about to hang when I finally heard a distressed voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom it's me-". She cut me off before I could try to explain.

"Bella where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I have been? First I never hear from you ever. Then all of the sudden I get a call from Charlie that my only daughter is missing! Do you know how that feels? No you don't because you don't have a child."

"And I never will", I mumbled under my breath, then Louder to my mom," mom I was coming to visit you is it okay that I miss you and want to see you?"

"Bella its okay to miss me and see me, but you can't just go off on your own and not anybody. You've never been this before; does the water taste normal? Bella you need to go back. We can get a plane ticket and set up a date for you to come see me, but you just can't do this." she scolded pleadingly.

"You know what mom, since you don't want to see me, I don't think I'll go to Jacksonville after all." I couldn't believe I was doing this to my oldest friend.

"Bella you can't just run away. You have-"

I cut her off there. "Mom I'm eighteen, I can do whatever I want. I'm not saying I won't miss you, I will. I love you, I really do. Oh, and no police this is a free will thing."

I hung the phone back on the cradle and ran out of the gas station. On my way out I saw everyone giving me weird looks. I wondered how I would look at someone if I saw this and forgave them.

Once I was in the safety of my car and on the road, (no more weird looks) I bawled my eyes out. I knew I was going to have to say goodbye to Renee at some point, but I didn't expect the point to be so sharp and cold.

At first I thought it was just my eyes but the pounding kept going I couldn't and I was pretty sure my eyes couldn't sound like rain too. I couldn't believe it was still raining, but I kept on driving even thought the mixture of tears and rain made it harder than heck. I wondered how it could be. I left one of the rainiest places; I thought maybe Forks was following me.

Once again I was grateful for my new stereo; my mind kept wondering if it didn't have anything else to do. I turned it on to hear none other than, Don't Start by Franz Ferdinand. I laughed at it's lyrics but I had to listen to it, it pulled me in. Sorry archduke but the advice is coming a little too late.

I kept driving until I was hungry. I still didn't know where I was, and I still didn't care.

I barely tasted my food as I shoved it down my throat. I knew I would have to find a place soon because the gas for my truck was eating all my money, but so far nothing stood out to me.

I pulled over for the night once again, wondering what lay ahead of me. Just like last night I couldn't get my head clear, but this night I had remembered my birthday present. I got my CD player out and popped it in.

It was wonderful; I wouldn't have to feel like an idiot humming to myself every night, someone special would be playing for me. Now I couldn't believe I hated my birthday presents, they were turning out to be life savers. I couldn't help but wonder how the plane tickets would help me.

Tonight I was once again wondering not just what Edward was doing but everyone else was doing as well.

In my mind I envisioned Jessica gossiping about me eloping or something equally crazy. Mike was flaming over the fact that he wasn't important enough for me to give a personal farewell to. Angela was just worried and hoped I was okay. Lauren had a very smug look on her face.

That was just my lunch table at school. I was unbelievably sorry for leaving my family and I really wished I could see them all now. Alice was most likely throwing an 'I told you so!' in Edward's face. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as he tried to picture me doing this. Jasper had a sorry face believing this was all his doing, when it was just the idiot he was related too. Rosalie had a smile on her face happy to be rid of the human that had tainted her family.

But worst of all was having to picture the faces of both sets of parents; for I knew there were two that loved and worried about me. Both mothers were wringing their hands looking out the window hoping to see me. Others tried to comfort them but to no avail; the only thing that would make them stop would be direct proof that I okay, as in me. Both fathers were worried but one knew they couldn't truly help; life would just have to go on. The other one just happened to be frantically searching for a way to make me come home, until he realized that he wouldn't be able to make me come back.

The flurry of thoughts kept going until my lullaby finally put me to sleep.

**A/n: um hey I think I'm still doing well with the posting thing and there's a weekend coming up so I'm going to try to get ahead. Uh thanks to Sophie _again_ for not beating me off the computer even though she thinks I'm a freak and has no idea what I'm doing. I had a funny story about the rain and god that I was going to put in. Well don't forget I'm trying my hardest. Oh and you should listen to Don't start/ any other songs I put in the story because: I love music.**

**Lovies, Andie**


	6. Think Things Backwards

**Disclaimer: I decided to keep doing this to be on the safe side. If I owned twilight or new moon or anything that I got paid more than $0.19 I would not be taking violin lessons from crazy Patti. Love You Patti.**

**A/N: TODAY WE ARE THANKING EDWARD FOR THINKING LEAVING BELLA! Okay I'm not crazy but we wouldn't be reading this if it didn't happen so thank you Edward! Yay someone actually goes along with my crazy ideas so go iheartEdward. Oh, and I was wondering how old you guys think I am and I was also wondering what you think I look like. THIS COULD BE CRUCIAL FOR THE STORY! So at least one of you has to tell me. A surprise may be given to the winner later. And following suit of all my other chapters; ON WITH THE SHOW. OH MY ANDIE! I totally realized I didn't tell you that was like actually what those people were doing**

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache. I also had a painfully empty tummy. So I went to another drive-through. I really didn't know how much longer I could survive on fast food. I also didn't know how much this rain could last. It was still coming down in huge drops that couldn't even be defined as drops. They were more like unfrozen snowballs. Funny, I also thought of snow as frozen rain, I just couldn't think of them as themselves. Maybe that's why Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, because I thought of everything backwards.

As I was driving (and screaming out songs) I realized that I should never have coffee again. Not only does it taste disgusting no matter how much sugar and cream you put in, it also makes me hyper and burns me in many places. Mental note number two: never drink coffee while driving.

Once the coffee disaster was cleaned up, I kept going. I didn't stop until I got to Mount Rushmore. It was supper time by then and I hadn't had lunch so I got some (okay a lot) food. After my delicious feast I got a couple of pictures of me picking George Washington's nose (**a/n: picture in profile**). It was absolutely hilarious.

Before long I was on the road again. All of this driving made my butt numb. I thought of Edward spanking it and that made me laugh out loud and turn bright red. Good thing he couldn't read my mind, and he wasn't even close enough to hear it.

This idea totally seemed idiotic to me now. I couldn't believe that it was taking this long for him to get me. I was pretty riffed off. Last time I checked he had vampire speed, and a fast car, and a sister who could see the future.

Man I was tired, and not counting the times I got food or stopped I had been on the road eight hours. That made the grand total twenty-four hours. I found out that I had been to six new states. I had just crossed from South Dakota to Minnesota. I really hoped I wouldn't have to cross any more before Edward found me. Really what could be taking him this long? I swear that man would drive me off a cliff. Ew, cliff diving, cliff driving.

I found a McDonalds parking lot that was still filled with lots of cars and parked. This was not the most fun trip I had been on. But then again it was growing on me in a way I don't even know how. So far my days have been full of crying, rain, fast food, and fights. But it would all be worth it if Edward finally changed me.

I decided to put on my CD on again. As I listened to it I decided that as soon as I could I'd start taking piano lessons. I would most likely never be anywhere near Edward's talent, but then again who could, and I could say at the least I tried. But then again so could everyone else who played a piano at any point in their life (or death).

While I listened to my music I thought about all the ways the plane tickets could save my life. The weirdest idea I had was that I became a ninja card thrower and sliced off heads by throwing the cards at top speed right through necks.

I couldn't believe how long it was taking to get to sleep tonight. Usually it took only ten minutes after hearing my lullaby play repeatedly. I dismissed it and kept on playing my slightly creepy story.

Finally, once again I fell asleep to the sweet sounds of the love of _my_ forever.

**A/n: I was under the influence of MT, BM and Coca-Cola. This is totally a filler and you will be getting a (hopefully) long chapter soon. Hehe, lets thank cough drops and coke and orbit and chapstick. So, until further ado my dear ladies and gentlemen. Wait a sec! You need to check out this pick on my profile, I'm serious! Oh and I HATE YOU MEG CABOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!? THAT IS LIKE EDWARD LEVEL IDIOCY!! Please follow the instructions at the top.**

**Buh-bye gotta go listen to music and type,**

**Andie**


	7. One Old Lady And A Desk

**A/n: Yay! 2054 hits! Well now more than that. Sorry I'm late. Chuck E. Cheese is disgusting and fun at the same time I almost had to go there today. Are you ready for this MT? And now we must say "ON WITH THE SHOW!!"**

I woke up, and the world was different. It had stopped raining. I couldn't believe any of my senses. I also couldn't believe how surprised I was considering how long I had been waiting for this.

I drove through the town, and I don't know why but it called to me. It was like the town wanted me. And I wanted it. I looked around and for some reason I found it perfect, it was the place I wanted to wait for Edward.

The town wasn't perfect, but it was like if Phoenix and Forks had a baby. I was surprised it wasn't called Phorkix. It was big, but not huge. It was so sunny, but it would be easy to get around (for Edward). And best of all it had a huge bookstore and three libraries. I was as close to heaven as I could be without Edward.

The first thing I did was go all around town picking up job applications. The ones that I wanted the most were all at the book store and libraries. I filled them all out as quickly as I could but I realized I didn't have an address or phone number where they could reach me.

I had to go to the post office anyway to mail all of the applications, so while I was there I got a P.O. box. I was surprised at how much it cost. All I knew was that I had better get a job, and fast. I only hoped that my money would last long enough.

After that I looked around for somewhere to eat. I ended up going to a place that had great chicken schwarmas for really cheap. It was super delicious; I devoured it.

As I was driving for no real reason I saw a high school. I don't know why but I wanted to check it out. It was okay because I had nothing better to do anyway except wait, and that was getting kind of boring. I think Edward is the slowest vampire in the history of vampires. It had only taken James like, two days to find me.

I shuddered at the thought of James. It had been months since he had tricked me into coming to that ballet studio, but it still felt like yesterday. I looked down at my scar, the place where he had bitten me and just what-iffed.

What if Edward never got to in time; would I be non-existing or just another member of the undead. If the venom spread and I had become a vampire what would have happened to Charlie and my mom. Would I still be able to say I had a wonderful time with Edward, just waiting for high school to end? One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be here. I would be somewhere dark. And where I was it was light. I had one more what-if. What if I was better off now than I could have been any other way? I was sure that this might just be the best way.

I was angry that again I had to fall asleep to _just_ a recording. This was unbelievably ridiculous; it doesn't take that long to find a human that smells as good as I do. As soon as he got here (and I had explained myself) his ass was mine, or some other punishment that would actually hurt him. After my little angry rant I fell asleep right in the parking lot of the school I had never went in.

The next day I woke up to the parking lot filled with cars. There were also a lot of other teenagers too.

I was too afraid to go in when all of the kids were around, so I waited for the first bell to ring. When it did finally ring, I went in and headed for the office.

It wasn't hard to find; there were a million signs pointing it out. Inside the office there were three doors, five chairs, one old lady and a desk.

I walked straight up to the woman and cleared my throat, but she just kept reading her romance novel.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan; I was hoping to transfer to your school." It sounded really stupid to me but hey, you have to break the ice some how.

Without looking up she said, "First of all, this isn't my school. Second of all you have to talk to the principal." Wow someone is bitchy today.

"Um, well can I talk to the principal?"

"I don't know if you can, but I will tell him on the intercom that you _want_ to talk to him." She pressed a button and then said, "Mr. Man some named um, Berta, wants to talk to you about transferring here." The adventures of Mr. Man and Berta! What was up with this lady I still didn't know her name. I wish it was Old Maid Kregllemeyer. That would be the best.

"Send her in please then, oh and next time please be nice. Please, Miss Kellogg for me." Damn, I was so close at least at the first couple of parts. She was an old maid and kreglle kind of sounded like kellogg.

"Blah, blah, blah, yes sir I will try harder next time."

"That's all I'm asking."

Miss Kellogg turned to me and said, "He's in his office you can go in if you want."

"Uh, sure I guess I will." I turned and went through the door she pointed to.

I was surprised at what I saw on the other side. A fairly good looking guy, in a super crazy outfit and he somehow had a clown nose on his forehead. He some how looked young but you could tell he was older, in his forties I'd guess.

He looked up at me and smiled, but all I could do was look at that clown nose. Seriously what guy who wants respect would put a bright red ball on their forehead.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Zilka, not Mr. Man most people do call me that, but it's not my real name, and it's a real long story so let's move on. I hear you want to transfer hear miss?"

"Swan, Bella Swan. Yes I do I was hoping it could happen today too."

"Well, I don't see why not. Let's see do you have your transfer papers?"

"Err, no, not really, you see it's kind of a long story…"

"Ah, yes you transfer papers", he said as he pulled a file out of it's cabinet and winked at me, "I had them with me this whole time." Wow cool no explanation needed but…

"Isn't this kind of illegal?"

"Not kind of but really. Somewhere in the world it isn't though and we're just going to pretend that we're there while we write this up."

"Wow, thanks a lot Mr. Man."

"Don't mention it, really. So, what grade are you in, what kind of grades did you get last year, and what classes would you like to take?"

"Um, I'm a senior. I mostly got A's. And anything except gym, I have balance issues."

"Okay, twelfth, A's, and no gym. Oh, and I'll sign off as your legal guardian, unless you know how to forge good enough." He held out the papers and I took them.

I signed as Charlie Swan. After I was done I admired my handiwork; I could do a really good Charlie. I handed back the papers.

"Nice job, very believable. All we have to do now is file these and then I'll print out your schedule. Also I can have someone come and give you a tour, it's a pretty large school and very easy to get lost in.

"Sure that would be nice."

There was an awkward silence while my schedule printed out and I stared at the clown nose again. Then, finally the last page finished printing. Mr. Man handed it over to me and stood up. I didn't know why he just really was Mr. Man.

"Well let's go back to the waiting room and wait for your tour guide."

He got to the door first and held it open for me.

"Ladies first?"

"Sure, go ahead Mrs. _Wo_man."

He chuckled, "Ah touché."

I still ended going out first. There was a new kid sitting in one of the five chairs. Whoever it was had a black hoodie on and was all scrunched up in the chair so clothing was the only thing I could say for sure about them.

"Ah yes, Bella _this _will be your tour guide. I would like you to meet James…"

**A/n: Oh what now? Cliffy that's what! Hey MT did you get that nose thing? Hehe, I wish Mr. Man was my principal, he's really cool all we got is a child porno lover with a lisp. Can you say creepy? Sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing if I didn't get to you I'm trying. Hey did anyone else notice this is a little longer. Well I'm hoping to post another one at 7:00 if I'm diligent enough. Love, Andie's Candies**


	8. Worse Than Parcheesi

**A/N: Thanks to GoodyGoody23 for green eyes! Okay you know what was really mean my grandpa was like, "you might be my favorite granddaughter… after your sister of course" ,so now I'm here typing this up instead of hurting myself (which I would never do don't worry). THE WITH SHOW ON!!!**

My throat tightened. It couldn't possibly be him.

"James how many times do I have to tell you no more hoods or hats?"

"A lot because I'm never gonna listen." I was surprised the voice was defiantly a girl even though her clothes looked like boy clothes."

"Well could you pweese take off your sweatshirt so you aren't tempted to put your hood on again? Oh, and put on some shoes too." At this point I was still frozen in fear.

"Sure thing Byron." She took her sweatshirt off. Underneath she had another zip up sweatshirt without a hood and a violet-red tank top on. She got some shoes from under her chair they were bright blue converse slip-ons.

I finally saw her face she had flawless pale skin, plump red lips, and a perfect nose. I would have thought she was a vampire, but her eyes were a very vivid green. Even here hair was perfect. She had long, dark brown hair that had just the right amount of curl to it. While I looked her over she just stared at my eyes until she blinked. I could have sworn her eyes were dark green now they were lighter, almost blue.

"The name is so not Byron. Anyway James this is Bella, Bella this is James."

She reached out a hand and said, "Brown, James Brown." I gave a quick chuckle and then shook her hand; it was cold.

"Sorry my hands are cold whenever I type stuff they get super cold super fast and take forever to warm up." She gave a huge perfect smile, though it definitely wasn't as bright as most vampires.

"That's okay it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." Mr. Man turned to me and smiled.

"Well I can see you two will get along just fine. James will you take her on a tour of the school?"

"Sure, will you take that nose off your face? I glued it on while you were sleeping and now realize that it totally isn't your color."

This girl was totally funny; she could make "Byron" blush crimson.

Mr. Man scrambled to take off the nose which left a bright red ring on his forehead.

"I so knew that, now go get on with the tour before I take you off payroll."

We left the office and started heading down the halls. The tour was completely boring and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Okay this is officially boring. Screw tours, we're just going to go somewhere and talk the whole day, if that's fine with you?"

"Oh god, yes please this is worse than Parcheesi."

"Well let's head to my office then."

"You have an office? I thought you were only like, fourteen how can you work here?"

"Actually thirteen; I'm like a super genius, but I decided to wait to go to college because it would be kind of hard to have your mom drop you off at school when everyone else is living on their own. And my mom is friends with Mr. Man, so she asked him if I could come here during the day instead. I think I'm a paraprofessional, but I'm not really sure. I mostly just mess with everything and everyone." Interesting, slightly stupid but interesting.

"Okay, so uh, yah." Well I think we established I'm an idiot.

"So, what brings you here? Wait, let me guess, boy trouble." Okay very creepy mind reader.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I can read minds", she said sarcastically, "No, you look like you've been crying, and most teen girls only cry over boys, and their mom. What's your boy trouble? It has been said I give great advice from time to time you know." She seemed sincere and I kind of did want advice.

"Well my trouble is that my guy thinks he's not good enough for me-"

"I'm guessing that he probably is, or at least you fell that way, but go on."

"Yes, well he doesn't want me to have the life he has, he thinks it isn't good enough for me. So he was going to leave me, he and his whole family were going to move away. So, I decided instead of making seven people move, just one person should, and I ran away. Do you think I made the right choice?"

"I have a feeling that this was the right choice, for you anyway. I get the feeling you really love him and his family, and vice versa. It may be better in the long run to see how you feel being apart. Maybe when you go back you'll both realize that leaving isn't an option."

"I really hope it turns out that way." I really, really hoped that it ended like that.

We kept talking about a bunch of different things. It turned out that James was awesome and her name wasn't James. It was actually Matilda James Trio-Brown. When I asked her about it she came right out with a long speech.

"I was never Matilda, I was Tillie. When I was a kid I fell in love with the movie and decided I couldn't live up to my name, not even a nick name. So I told everyone to call me James and for the past seven years it's worked out pretty well."

I had a lot of fun with James. We had a lot of the same interests except she could actually play sports. She decided that I had to try swimming in the winter because it didn't involve any walking. We kept talking about various things until a bell rang.

"That's the lunch bell. Just for future reference we can go anywhere as long as we're back to school on time."

"Let's just go to the cafeteria for today."

We walked to the cafeteria and got some food, which James insisted on paying for, then sat down. I noticed that no one seemed to notice us which was a relief. We ate our food in silence. Once we were done we went back to James' office and kept talking and playing games.

At the end of the day I was getting ready to just go back to my car and do nothing, but then James spoke up.

"You don't have anywhere to go do you? I think you should come home with me."

"Oh, I couldn't. I really don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be. We have a million people at our house, who's going to notice one more?"

"What about your mom?"

"My mom wouldn't want to ruin the fact that I'm bringing a friend home with me. She won't say anything except, 'hello, who are you? You're welcome to stay' and so forth."

"Sure I'll give you a ride in my truck then." I couldn't believe I was going to go to her house especially with the way she described her family. I had a feeling that I was headed for trouble.

**A/N: Yay! Two long ones in one day who's proud of me. Darn I forgot what I was going to say. Oh, well goodnight, and sausage! Andie's mountains**


	9. Peter Pan

**A/N: This is dedicated to Niki Happy Belated Birthday!!! Have fun in the sun… on your computer typing up a story ha-ha!!! Does secret handshake then throws away the Wrappers!! Oh yah, this is also for kettle corn; you filled my stomach when it was empty, I'll see you again in a couple of days!!! Did I mention James is NOT a vampire?!?! On WiTh ThE sHoW!!!**

I directed James to my car. It wasn't that hard to find because it was the biggest piece of junk in the whole parking lot. Now was the time I really did wish Edward had gotten me an Audi. James was gave me the directions to her house which wasn't very far away from the school.

I was surprised when we arrived at her house; it wasn't as big as I thought it would be. James had a huge family that always brought strays like me with them. She had told me earlier not to be surprised if there were ten kids instead of the regular four. James said her mom always said they were going to go a day with just the family at home but it never happened.

When we went through the door the phone was ringing. James raced to grab it.

"Hello...Oh Pete, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to say I got a ride…I said I'm sorry! I forgot okay? I gotta go, bye Pete see you at home… yah bye!

She turned to me and rolled her eyes, "Big brothers ya gotta hate to love 'em."

I just smiled; I had always wanted a big brother, or any sibling for that matter. I always imagined having ten times more fun with even one. But alas, it seems that would always be just a dream in my head.

"So, I think first we'll start with the grand tour, but we have to hurry because we won't be alone for long and then we better skedaddle if we don't want to be heckled."

Whatever's fine with me, I'm just glad I'm actually doing something besides driving."

"Oh, just you wait you'll love my room, it's a reader's paradise. The chair took me forever to find."

She gave me the "grand" tour of her small house. They somehow managed with only five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Every room was different, but they were all filled with bright colors and lots of art. In every room there were paintings, drawings, sculptures, or pottery done by someone in the family.

"Okay now before we do anything you'll have to sign a contract. It's nothing big it's just that my mom decided that if anyone has to live here they would have to follow a few rules. Oh and keep in mind my mom thinks she's funny, she's like a little kid in a way."

She went to a white cabinet, pulled open its doors, opened up a folder, and took out a sheet of paper. Then she went over to the counter and got a pen.

I looked at the contract it said:

_I the undersigned will follow all the rules listed below or suffer the consequences:_

_!. I will bow down to the artful master that is so beautifully named Rachel Parker._

_2. I will clean up after myself and never leave a mess, and if the master left a mess I will willingly pick it up with my own two feet._

_3. I will get a job and not be a lazy bum._

_4. I will give a predetermined amount of money to help pay the bills._

_5. I will try and seize the day at least once a day._

_6. Did I mention I would do whatever the master asks?_

_Signed Date_

It looked reasonable enough so I signed it and handed it back to James. She shoved it into a manilla envelope and wrote my name and a few other things on top.

Just as she came back from putting it in her mom's room the door slammed open. And with the slam came about ten kids; all different ages, genders, shapes and sizes. I had never seen this amount of chaos ever.

"JAMES!" a tall, older, good looking boy boomed.

"Yes, Petey?"

"I thought I told you to wait for me to take you home! Do you know how worried I was? I can't believe you would do that! You are never this irresponsible!" Whoa I was surprised how much this sounded like my conversation with Renee.

James' eyes got all watery as she answered. "I'm sorry I just met a new friend at school and she had a truck and she needed directions so she could come over."

Pete loosened at her words and tears. "James I'm sorry I yelled it's just hard to keep track of all this. Next please wait for me so you can tell me that's all I ask."

"I'm sorry", was all she said as she went in for a hug. It was funny even though it felt awkward to just stand there it wasn't because everyone else was doing something different, and none were fazed by the conversation that had just gone on.

"So who's your friend?" he said it like this happened everyday though I detected a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh, geez, sorry Bella, this is Peter or Pete, my older brother. Pete this is Bella, she just moved here from Washington. And don't get ANY ideas she's taken." Pete blushed at that.

"You are truly sick my dear, what do you want for supper?"

"Anything except, TACOS, TACOS, TACOS!" I had no idea what this girl was saying half the time.

"Well you can watch anything except Reno 911! I'll call you up when the food's ready."

"Kay I'll be in my room with Bella." Then James went down to her room ahead of me. I turned to go, but Pete stopped me. He turned me around to look at his pleading eyes.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks for doing this, she never brings friends home so please be nice." So that's why he was surprised.

"She's a great girl; I don't think I would ever let myself be mean to her." He looked relieved.

"Thanks, don't forget to play nice."

"I won't!" I called behind myself as I hurried down the stairs.

Bad idea, I stumbled and fell down the stairs. At the landing I met someone at the door who stared right into my eyes.

**A/N: Ohhh, another cliffy. Anyways I'm doing an Edward chap next so that will take me two days, I think. I will try my hardest to get it to you tomorrow though. Oh, this is also dedicated to my dead bird Petey (Peter Pan). If only the cleaning lady hadn't poisoned you to death…. Well then I would have, because you are really annoying. Oh, well I love you. Until next time.**

**ANDIE OUT!!!!**


	10. Cambodia?

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting really busy but I'll try to get these out fast enough. Sorry this is kind of late. I'm trying remember that. Thanks Michelle for ending my crazy search. Ha-ha Niki, I did remember to put you in! On with the show!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it was taking me this long to find her. I was supposedly the fastest vampire in my family even I thought a couple days was ridiculous. I was looking everywhere but I had no idea where to start. For all I knew she was in Cambodia adopting a baby like what's her name. Though I seriously hoped she wasn't that might be a little awkward.

I had thought this might be a little fun; trying to find Bella and end up being a cliché in the rain. Unfortunately it was turning out nothing like this. So far the only thing even remotely exciting was some crazy girl running up to me and saying, "Niki loves you and thinks you're a hottie!" She also tried to slip me her number. Humans are crazy, and hooked on looks. What a sad world it's turning out to be. With the exception of most vampires.

I knew for a fact Alice at least knew the general direction she was going, but every time I called she wouldn't pick up; she only did the first day. Why couldn't god give me the gift of tracking instead of mind reading? I mean how was that supposed to help in a situation like this? Wait, how could it could it help? Think Edward, think. Wow I really can't think straight without Bella around. Wait! I can read Alice's mind! Yes now all I have to do is sneak attack her.

I did a very sharp u-turn and headed for Alaska. I am an evil genius! Just wait until Alice see's my sneak attack plan. Her face will be priceless. I forgot how long it took to get to Alaska, even with my driving it took a day and a half from where I was.

I arrived at the huge, beautiful, mansion where my family was staying. Now it was time to read some minds. I only heard one person at home, Alice

_"I can't believe he thinks he can actually- Oh shit!" _

Then all I heard was music. Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot that Alice could see the future and would know I was coming. I really need Bella, bad. How could I have forgotten that of all things?

"Hey Eddie, long time, no see!" Alice was leaning in the doorway with a smug look on her face.

"Alice, where the hell is she?! And don't call me Eddie." I growled, Alice better watch her back if she didn't help me.

"Oh, Edward, sorry to say _I _can't help you with that. Though someone else will, believe me." She obviously wasn't too happy with whoever that was.

"Alice I want her. No, I NEED her. I can't function without her." I pleaded knowing Alice wouldn't break. Apparently she knew it too.

"Edward you can't function with her. I don't want to be mean but I love Bella too, and I'm glad she found out because if she didn't she wouldn't be coming back for a long time."

"Alice, please, I'm on my knees begging you. Please at the very least give me a hint." She gave me a sorry face and turned back into the house. But before she did she said something under her breath like it was a swear word. "The upper Midwest." And then she slammed the door cursing herself for feeling pity.

I returned to my car thinking of my small victory. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. Enough for me to be that much closer to Bella, the love of my life.

I started driving deciding I would start in North Dakota. I hoped it wouldn't be long to track her scent. Hours dragged on without her. I never thought as long as it was now. The only thing that I could was inhale deeply in my car, grateful that Bella had came in here before she left.

I looked out on the road in front of me. The setting sun was behind me, the stars were in front of me. It seemed to have been a forever ago that I had told Bella about twilight. Now it was another twilight without her, I wondered what she was thinking right now.

**James' POV**

I got into my room and locked the door. I knew what Pete would be saying to Bella and I let him. He always watched me closely, but when he found me that one day he got eagle eyes.

I picked up my phone and dialed 411. Bella really loved Edward, I could tell, and if I could help it they would be together within a week.

The lady on the other end answered just as I heard a booming upstairs.

"City and state please." The girl sounded bored.

"Forks, Washington." I annunciated every syllable slowly, thinking I didn't have enough time to say it again.

"Listing name please."

"Edward, Cullen" I really hoped Pete was using the long version.

"Just a sec, I transfer the call. Please hold for the number."

I only waited for the number, wrote it down, and then hung up. I didn't have time right now I'd have to wait until tomorrow at the school.

Then I went out into the hall closing the door. I had saved the best for last on my tour, my room. What was taking her so long?

**A/N: So did you like it? I know it was a little short but it's all I have time for. P.S. LOOK AT YOUR POOP OPRAH AND BRITNEY SPEARS DO!! So why shouldn't you? You're most likely better then them so don't. Also skip FACS for me. Holy crap I had a heart attack because I couldn't find this but then I did so it's all good.**

**Kisses,**

**Andie**


	11. Books Make Me Puke!

**A/N: Okay I can't help it WE MIGHT HAVE A SNOW DAY TOMORROW!!! And I'M MAKING MUFFINS!!! Blueberry is very good in my tummy I can't wait until they're done. If you want I'll send you one. Don't worry I'm in the FBI I know where you live. Haha! MICHELLE IS CRAZY! And yes I went there girlfriend. Esta show with must go on with! Oh and this starts where we left off in chapter nine.**

**Bella POV**

I could tell right away she was related to James. She had the same face with the same vivid green eyes James first had. She also had the same beautiful dark brown color hair, but hers was perfectly straight. The only difference between the two was their height (James is shorter) and their skin color (This lady was more tan) and maybe the age. This surprised me because so far I hadn't seen anyone that even looked remotely like James.

The lady helped me to my feet and said, "Hi I'm Rachel Brown, the grand master of the misfits' hotel." She had a smile on her face though it was no where near as big or sincere as James'.

"Bella Swan, grand master of the clumsiness army." She laughed at that.

"So who are you friends with, Liddie, or Sobe? Oh wait you must be Pete's new girlfriend! Oh, I must be embarrassing him right now." I blushed crimson at the thought of being Pete's girlfriend.

"Actually I'm a friend of James'. She invited me to come over." She looked staggered. A look of pure shock washed over her face.

"Oh, well what a nice surprise I really hope you two have fun." She tried to sound normal as she turned and walked up the stairs, while I continued downstairs to where James had run off to.

I saw her standing outside her door.

"We still have one room left in the tour, the room where you'll be staying. Which also happens to be my room."

She paused at her door with her hand reaching for the doorknob and looked at me with a somber face.

"I forgot to tell you something before." She paused and looked me in the eye, "Books make me puke" we entered her room to see two walls filled with books. "That's why I'm bulimic."

I laughed my head off until I chocked on my spit. I couldn't believe that she had said all of that with a straight face. As soon as I had started laughing she had too probably harder than me.

After I finished I took a better look around the room. Besides the book walls there was a big armchair, a bunk bed, a dresser, a TV, and a closet. The room was all purple.

"Oh my god, my sides hurt so bad. And my throat is on fire!" I didn't know laughing could be such a workout.

We both went upstairs to get something to drink. I was surprised to only find the Browns sitting around the table.

It seemed as though James could read my mind when she asked, "Where'd everybody go?"

"They all had sports or their parent wanted them home. Come sit by me I'll get you both some tacos." Pete patted a chair that was next to him as he got up.

The chatter had already started and when our food arrived in front of us it only seemed to take off more as just about everyone competed for Rachel's attention. The food was delicious I don't think I could have made anything as scrumptious as this was.

"Who made this?"

"Oh Pete is a really good cook. He won't let any of us cook anything without his eagle eyes." You could tell James loved having Peter for a brother.

We kept eating and talking until everyone had finished and the dishes were washed.

"Okay everyone time to pick a number!" Rachel yelled for no reason and for a reason I didn't know.

Immediately Isobel and Lydia called out their picks, which were "Four!" and "Twenty-one!"

When Rachel looked at them Pete said "eight" and James said "nineteen".

I didn't know how long Rachel looked at me before I finally got the hint and said, "Oh, um thirteen?" I gave a shrug. I had no idea what the numbers were for and apparently no one felt compelled to tell me.

After supper I went out to my car, and with some help from James I moved all of my stuff in. It was funny even with two people living in it the room looked like it belonged in a library or to Abraham Lincoln.

James and I talked more about each other's lives until she fell asleep. I wondered how I would like living here. It seemed to me that only Pete thought highly of James; the only time the others talked to her was when they wanted to chew her out for something.

Everything is this town seemed to be crazy. How many places have teachers that forge documents for runaways? How many places had teen geniuses that didn't go to college? And how many places had people like James being snubbed by their own family? This town was crazy but it was growing on me. I actually couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow even though the tour was boring.

Then I found a CD player and fell asleep to my lullaby. After all old habits do die hard.

The next week was kind of repetitive I woke up to the hubbub of everyone trying to be on time. Went to school, came home, did my homework, hung out with James and Pete, ate supper then went to bed with Edward's CD playing.

No matter how repetitive it was I was having fun. I really started to feel like part of the family. What I didn't realize was that I had forgotten something.

**A/N: Huh-ho cliffy! I know it's short I just wanted to get it out on time and I'm really busy with stupid HISTORY DAY! I'll try to have longer ones this weekend. Oh my god ACID REFLUX DISEASE SUCKS ASS!!! Just wanted to vent there my throat really hurts bad now! Urg I got to go tell the aliens (meaning my sister. No she REALLY is one!) about the Boston Tea Party! Bleck!**

**Andie**


	12. Bobert, What A Stupid Name!

**Disclaimer For whole story: I still don't own Twilight just wanted to remind the lawyers even though I've already done this.**

**Claimer: I own (Matilda) James Brown, Pete(r) Brown, and Mr. Byron Man (who is actually Manfred Zilka) I don't really care about the rest of them you can go ahead and use them as you will see in the very near future. Especially Bobert he's icky.**

**James' POV**

I was really bored; there really isn't much you can do in an office with sucky internet connection. So I went to an English class, English was one of the few subjects I actually enjoyed.

After I cleared it with the teacher I took instructions from the board. It looked like a fun assignment: Create a 'what if' question and answer it with a story. Simple enough, plus I didn't even have to hand it in at the end of class. Heck I could leave right now, but that would be extremely rude.

I thought for about ten minutes until I came up with a perfect question; what if my father stopped taking his medication? Ingenious, when it came to my father I always saw the worst ever since… I stopped myself I knew Pete wouldn't want me to think about it, and frankly I didn't either. So I started my story out in third person.

_Bobert had taken his medication for as long as he remembered. He hadn't questioned it until lately. After all just about everything had been going well in his life, so this morning he threw it in the trash, walked away and went to work._

_After a while it had become a routine: get up, go to work, and come back home. Nothing about any medication, but if you were to watch him you would notice that he did need it. If he wasn't at work or with his daughters he would just sit there staring at the clock as it ticked all the time away. He just sat there thinking to himself; tick, tick, tick over and over again until he started the routine again._

_Now, Bobert was a genuinely well-tempered man, on his medication that is. Without it he usually ended up making people live their lives looking over their shoulder. This time was no exception._

_Earlier that day his ex-wife Rachel had called saying that Lidia their daughter would need a ride. He already was with his other daughter Isobel, to him he had no other children, the others were shmucks._

_When he was with any of his daughters he didn't look at the clock. But it possibly would have been a better idea for him to have done so today. When he finally did look at the clock he saw he was an hour late, yet he had got no call._

_He grabbed Isobel and started driving. Then on the road ahead he saw a car he recognized, a car that belonged to Rachel. He didn't know what happened; all he felt was the anger inside of him build up as he pressed his foot on the accelerator. His car was aimed at the one he had recognized._

_He felt the crash, then nothing. He was dead. Bobert Brown, a psychiatrist had killed the only people he counted his family in a single crash._

_But these weren't the people he wanted dead. In fact it had been two others he was hoping would be in that car that he had always wanted to kill. One had never loved him; the other kicked herself because she couldn't stop. The girl had much, too much heart to stop anything once she had started. She would have to see everything to its end. Luckily for her the end had come quick and fast like a bolt of lightning. It was a win, win situation for her_

_Unluckily for Bobert it was a lose, lose situation for him. He was dead and she was happy._

_Finally the ambulance and police came, but there was nothing they could do; there were no survivors of the crash. There was nothing they could do, and nobody at the sight wanted to talk to the relatives when they found out they were all related. _

_Little did they know it would be one of the easiest calls any of them would have to make. The person that would answer the phone would only show gratitude and tears of joy on the outside, just for show. As soon as she would hang up that day's lunch and supper would come back up to make an inspection of the sewer system._

_Finally they found a cell phone and looked through the address book. They played musical phone until a newbie was finally given the phone and told to call them and tell them what happened._

_He cringed as he pressed enter. This was the part he hated most about his new job._

"_Hello is this the Brown household?" The cringing went on._

"_Yes, is something wrong?" He gulped._

"_Um, I'm sorry to say…"_

I stopped and looked down admiringly at my paper as the bell rang. I left the class satisfied that I had gotten some anger out of my system.

Then all I did was go up to my office, lay down on my couch and sleep.

**Bella's POV**

The only reason I remembered was because Pete was sick. Or rather he wanted to skip a boring lecture that we were going to have in class. I had noticed that Rachel barely even cared what her kids did unless it was her baby Sobe, or her first daughter Liddie. In spite of that I still felt like part of the family.

Anyways I had forgotten the contract and apparently so had Rachel or as James had told me I would have had to baby-sit the neighbors' kids alone. And that just about scared the organs out of me. Those kids were scary.

I remembered my mailbox when James asked me about the key as I was starting my car. It was the first time I had driven it in a week. But when James asked me I knew I had to go check it. No matter how much I loved the Browns I didn't plan on mooching off of them forever.

I also didn't plan on going to the lecture that I had to hear at all luckily it was one of my last classes before lunch. So I went to James' office only to find her sleeping with Mr. Man in there.

"Mr. Man what are you doing?" I whispered so I didn't wake up James, she hadn't been sleeping well at night.

Mr. Man turned around with James' shoes and two huge yellow globs in his hand. I had to laugh every time I saw him because the red ring from the clown nose had never come off.

"Oh nothing, I'm just getting her back for this." He pointed to his forehead as he shoved the globs inside the shoes.

"And how exactly are you doing that?"

"Oh I've been chewing this juicy fruit all day in order to get enough gum to fill her shoes."

"That's really disgusting, I hope you know."

"Oh, I know. But this is nothing compared to the things she's done to me. You know I still can't go near the frozen section in the stores, and that's where all the best stuff is. Then again I have lost like, twenty pounds."

"Er, okay? Um, I was just going to hang out in here for a while."

"What class do you have?"

"American studies, why?"

"Oh god, you poor thing! Its lecture day today isn't it? Here I'll write you a pass to get out; I'm surprised that wretched man hasn't bored anyone to death yet!" God I loved this guy! He never got mad at you for anything, and he was really helpful.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I have to go before she wakes up though so I guess I can't keep you company." He handed me a pass and headed for the door.

"Bye."

It was kind of boring in the office until someone called and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Bella, guess what!"

"Um, what?"

"WE WON!"

"What did we win, a beautiful Italian leg lamp?"

"No! We won SIXTY, THREE, MILLION, DOLLARS! And that's after taxes too!" Whoa, holy shit that was a lot of money. I had to wake up James for this.

"Go get everyone out of class and meet me at the front of the building we are going out to lunch!"

Before I could say anything else she had hung up so I woke up James. She put her shoes on, then showed a look of disgust, but just kept on walking like she didn't have huge wads of spit and putty on her feet. So together we made our way to the office to call Lidia and Isobel out of class.

"So wait a second, we won the lottery and all we're doing is going to lunch?" Lidia always seemed to love shopping; possibly even more than Alice.

"You know we shouldn't spend everything as soon as we can, that would be stupid. We should figure out a way to save some so we all have money for the future." Geez, if my mom thought I was middle aged she should meet James. I couldn't believe that the girl who wanted her own library would say save it all.

"That's stupid in the future I'm dead. I should look good now while I'm still alive." Someone needs to be punched.

"I hope that's a very near future." Muttered James under her breath. I couldn't help but laugh at that because I personally wished that too.

When Rachel arrived to pick us up, we got in the car. Immediately James fired off her idea that everyone who picked numbers should get a bank account with $2 million in it. Rachel quickly agreed, that meant that there was still $51 million left. But James said that half of that should go into a bank account for other future expenses. I pretty much zoned out to whatever they were saying after a while until James hit me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?

"Rachel is talking to you loopy."

"What'd ya say?"

"I said we're going to have to keep you around, it seems as though you were the lucky number we were missing." Then it hit me that I would be getting $2 million dollars as well. James had said everyone who picked a number not all the kids. Maybe I could hire a bodyguard for the next time Alice tried to take me shopping. But then again I don't think anyone could scare Alice out of shopping, I think I just end up with one huge babbling blob of bodyguard.

I was still excited that now I was closer to being Edward's equal. If I wasn't a vampire then at least I had money, and didn't have to have him pay for anything.

(A/N: Don't yell at me but this is like a month later okay sorry for the weird skip.)

Everything had been going great. I had found out what a big shopping freak James really was, though it was more like books, music, and electronics that she looked for. I thanked my lucky stars she wasn't so huge of a clothes shopper like her sisters were. I was surprised when I saw how fast Sobe and Liddie could spend money that it wasn't all gone.

I was one of the few home because Bobert, (the idiot who happened to be James and Pete's estranged father, and Sobe and Liddie's "daddy") had forgotten to pick up Liddie. Again.

Me, James and Pete were all watching a movie in the living room. Well actually, James was making popcorn and Pete was trying to work the DVD player when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" James shouted, I really didn't care I was comfortable on the couch and didn't feel like getting up.

There was a pause then, "Yes is something wrong?" I watched as James' eyes got bigger and bigger until she said "Don't worry we'll be there right away."

She hung up the phone and then said, "We need to go to the police station."

**A/N: Truthfully how many of you saw that coming. Though YAY I killed of the idiots everyone hates!! Sorry it took so long but this is a long one so you can't complain. Haha! Well now we are way closer to getting Eddie back, only like two chapters I think. Anyways it's like -11 outside and it's freezing so I gotta go cuddle with my home slice (it's just a really warm blanket! You guys are nasty!)**


	13. Dead Bodies? Check!

**A/N: I'm not gonna be super witty today because first of all I don't wanna and second of all I AM SICK! Blast you stupid negative temperatures! Oh and nose bleeds suck and history day sucks! Wow the world, it's really sucky! On with the show!**

It had been a week since all of James and Pete's family died. They were the only ones who hadn't been driving at the time. It has been quite a story in the newspaper because of Rachel's recent win. Apparently I was the only one surprised or even slightly sad about it.

Pete acted like nothing had happened though he did say he was worried that James would be moved somewhere else. James seemed just well, thoughtful. That's the only way I could describe it. She always looked like she was thinking of something.

Mr. Man had gotten us out of school for the next two weeks as long as we did all of the work. It was funny I think Mr. Man was more sad about the crash than anyone else. I asked Pete and he just said that he loved Rachel. I had to double take at I never would have thought Mr. Man would be in love with anyone.

During the past week James had been in a flurry setting up everything; from the grave plots to our outfits for the funeral. A good thing that came out of this was that I got to dress _myself_ up, I know, surprising. I kept thinking Alice would pop out of the bushes with a curling iron attacking me.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to me, James, and Pete. I wondered what the will said, but we wouldn't be hearing that until after the funeral. I knew that at the very least I had two million dollars at my disposal, so I was set. But I also know I would never be able to leave James behind. I don't know why but I felt like she needed me, and one she confessed that she did, in fact need me.

There really was no need for a viewing because the bodies were all hideously disfigured.

I realized that today would be the first funeral I had attended since my Gran's funeral; I really hadn't planned on attending one so soon. But I got up to get ready anyways, I could tell today was not going to be fun.

I got dressed in my black dress and trench coat (it was very cold and raining) that James had picked out for me I went up to the kitchen to see she was already dressed in a near matching outfit and an apron.

"I got you some other things too." She said this as she handed me an oversized black bag filled with various black things, food and visine.

"What's all of this for?"

"For the funeral there's just about anything you could possibly need in there." She turned back to the breakfast quiche for everyone. Did I mention that James is a brilliant chef?

"I'm sorry but we'll have to eat on the drive there, so we can set up."

"That's okay, I don't really care."

"Will you make sure Pete's up He has to take a shower and get ready before we go. And if he doesn't do so soon he'll be late or naked."

"Sure thing," then I turned my head and yelled, "PETE! GET UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" To that James shook her head and gave me a look.

"I meant actually go and physically wake him up."

I started out of the kitchen until I heard a groggy "What time is it?"

"Almost ten Petey, so get ready." Sometimes James was such a mom.

We all finished getting ready and started eating until our limo pulled up to our house. Once I was in and had finished my quiche I started looking through my bag. There was a crazy amount of random things in there. I was surprised to find among them a book, a black laptop, and a black iPod video.

I held out the book with a questioning look.

"Just in case the funeral and service is boring. Besides, that is a great book, one of my favorites. Mr. McGowan really shoes a new perspective on the processes of hell. Also I now know another way to escape the clutches of Clarence." This girl scared me, but she was right "Hellbent" did look really interesting

"And the electronics?"

She smiled at that. "I just really thought you needed them, because seriously how can you go through life without them?"

I looked out the window to see that we were at the church.

"Whatever we're there, so let's get this show on the road."

We all filed out of the limo and into the church. Luckily for me there was an umbrella in my bag.

We spent an hour making sure that everything was all in place and setting up the pre-funeral snacks.

"Dead bodies? Check." James had opened up the coffins to make sure whatever was left of her family was in there.

After that guests started arriving. James had earlier told me that only distant moochers would be visiting us. Her parents were both only children and most immediate family had died a while ago.

When the priest came in we sat down in the front row, trying to look sad, or at the very least shocked.

Then I heard the priest say, "And now someone in the family would like to give a speech." I was surprised, even more so when James stood up and walked up to the podium.

She cleared her throat and then said, "Thank you all for coming here today. My family would be so happy to see how many cared for them."

Her throat was cleared again and then she started, "It seems in life we can never do the small things. Small things like saying hello or asking 'how are you?' We always do the big things like choosing to help someone in need. They don't seem much different but to me they are."

"The big things are always easy choices to make, but they are harder to do. The small things are usually simple choices and the simplest of tasks. It was easy for me to choose to stand here today, talking to you. But it may be one of the hardest things I'll ever do. So, for me this is a big thing."

"It would have been easy for me to talk to my father and it could have been easy for me to choose to do so. But I didn't, and I guess that's why I'm standing here today. Because I didn't know how to communicate with my dad. And as the saying goes 'that which does not kill you makes you stronger' so I guess dad's really can't stand not talking to their daughters." She looked pointedly at me, what a little worry wart, "I just want everyone to learn from my mistakes and realize that they should talk to the people they love, because before you know it they're dead."

She gave me another look as she stepped down from the podium, and took her spot next to me.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just that speech you gave, to me."

"Is it so horrible that I want to warn the general community about death and regret?" All I could do was scowl and wait until the end of the service.

Once we got back home we started moving stuff in James' room because we were knocking out the wall in between her bedroom and Liddie's.

It was funny if you really looked at ever really looked at everything on her shelves it was all about supernatural things, especially vampires. But then again every kid loved the supernatural at some point, didn't they?

I took a break for a little bit to find out that James was no where to be found. So I made lunch for everyone.

It was while I was doing so that Pete came in. Something else about James' speech irked me. It was not really hidden that James had been the favorite of anyone that died in the car crash, yet in her speech it seemed like she actually got along with everyone. I asked Pete about it, to which my reply started with a laugh.

"It's fumy you should ask that."

"Why?"

"I've always thought both of you were the same in that way."

"In what way?" This was irritating; ever heard of giving a straight answer Pete?

"It's like both of you think things backwards. You see, most people think of themselves first and it shows. But you and James think of the well being of others, even when you're in danger. It shows too. But you guys also keep to yourselves and you rarely like to show your worry. Which is funny, because most people would give a full display proud to show that they are actually looking out for someone besides themselves."

Wow talk about food for thought. Which I did, until the next day when the will was being read.

Once again I dressed up in black along with the rest of the family, because mourning takes a long time.

When we got to the office of the lawyer, James said, "Just wait, let me go in first."

So we did for about half an hour until James came out skipping out of the office with a huge grin on her face. The lawyer followed behind her, and then ushered us all into the office.

"Well I have been talking to Miss Brown here and it seems she want to stay with both of you. She gave a great argument and seeing as you are two eighteen year-olds, with money and time to spend on her, I don't see why you can't be her legal guardians. I will bring up the papers to show that everything belongs to you three. Oh, and I was just going to pool all the money of the accounts into one for all three of you if you'd like."

"Wow, um thanks, sure send it in the mail."

And with that we said our goodbyes got up and left the office to collect James. Unfortunately when we got out James wasn't there. Pete and I exchanged glances.

"Excuse me but do you know where the girl was that was just in here went?" Pete asked the old receptionist.

"Well she did say she was thirsty so I pointed her towards the pop machine, but she never came back." She couldn't have gone that far considering we had only been gone like fifteen minutes. Geez Bella "screw it" doesn't apply to your parenting.

We went to look for her and when we came to the pop machines we saw that someone had had about four cherry amps. This was obviously James because she would eat or drink anything cherry.

"Oh shit!" I heard Peter exclaim. I turned to him, confused.

"What?"

"Ever notice how James is hyper most of the time."

"Yah, and?"

"Well one time I thought it would be funny to let her try an energy drink, and it turned out that I never even let her near one until now."

"Why?"

"We pretty much had to remake the whole house and I had to trash my old car. It wasn't pretty, and you really don't want to know the details."

"Okay well let's just go find her then."

"No can do she is probably at least like ten miles away by now."

"How can she go that fast?"

"I have no idea but last time it took her ten minutes to go about twenty miles and we have no idea how she did that. The best thing to do is go home and wait."

So how could I really argue, I went with the flow and went back to the car. Once we got home though it was apparent James had been there.

"James? You there?" But my calling was to no avail. All she had done was make a huge mess with cap'n crunch; thank god for maids.

I waited, and waited just watching the news until I heard a huge slam.

"I'm home!" Then came the music. It was Picture Book by the kinks.

"What did you do James?"

"Oh nothing," which she had said with a sheepish grin, "but look what I got Bella! I found your film and I finished it off and I got them printed for you!" Oh, my camera, I had forgotten all about the night I had spent taking pictures with Edward and Charlie.

"Picture book, pictures of your mama, taken by your papa a long time ago.  
Picture book, of people with each other, to prove they love each other a long ago.  
A picture of you in your birthday suit,  
You sat in the sun on a hot afternoon.  
Picture book, your mama and your papa, and fat old Uncle Charlie out cruising with their friends.  
Picture book, a holiday in august, outside a bed and breakfast in sunny south end.  
Picture book, when you were just a baby, those days when you were happy, a long time ago." ,James sang along as she pulled out the pictures and let me look at them alone. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was- is.

She came back with a chocolate chip muffin and plopped down next to me.

"Is that Edward?"

"Yes that's my Edward."

"Oh, I see now."

"What? What do you see?"

"Nothing, just, oh never mind. I got to go eat this muffin." And she walked away once again leaving me confused.

I really wondered where Edward was. Had I made a mistake by leaving? Did he really not love me? Was that why he was leaving in the first place?

Those thoughts hurt too much and left me with tears streaming down my face. I cried for a long time clutching the pictures of the man I loved so much. The man I had given my soul to. But what hurt so much was the fact that he might never had wanted it in the first place.

So all I did was lie down, cry, and grasp the photos of Edward, until I fell asleep. The end of another day; the start of another twilight.

**A/N: Cheesy at the end, late to come out in the beginning, and long all the way to the middley end. So how'd you like it? Sorry it's late I have history day and a 5000 word autobiography on boring young me so you'll have to hold your horses for the next one. You know what really sucked is last night I had a half hour long nose bleed, TWICE! Yah so now me and Minnesota are not the best of friends, especially since WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A SNOW DAY!!!! Grrrr until further ado, Andie out!**

**P.S. YOU NEED TO READ HELLBENT BY MCGOWAN AND DOWNLOAD PICTURE BOOK BY THE KINKS!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry it's so fast but oh well it means Eduardo is closer.**


	14. Something Cryptic Is Goin' On

**A/n: We are mourning the loss of a great American icon. Anna Nicole Smith, may she rest in peace. Oh and I was eating when I wrote this, not a good mix I tell you what. On With The Show**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Snow. It was so beautiful to watch. Being in Phorkix changed that about me; I loved snow. I also learned to call things by the names I gave them, though that was James' doing.

James and I did this a lot just sitting on the couch watching snow fall. Every time we did we would make cinnamon hot chocolate and the warmest blankets we could find. Then we would just sit there and talk until we were too hungry to stay or too tired to stay awake.

We were there again, sitting on the blue couch watching the snow fall. We still had a day until I went back to school and James played games in her office.

Christmas had been really fun. Everyone decided that if we really wanted something that we could just buy it ourselves so we only exchanged one gift for each person. I got great things in my opinion. James pimped out my truck so it would last a long time; it was now a great blue. And Pete got something amazing for me and James to share: our very own bookstore. I couldn't believe it, the big bookstore's owners were going to move so they were selling for very cheap. It was in a way a practical gift that kept on giving.

So that is mostly what James and I were talking about. Pete was off playing hockey in another state and was getting home tonight. I was glad Pete was here sometimes it was hard raising James; I especially hated punishments (not that James actually got in trouble all that often).

When we were talking about what flavor cheesecake we should have at our café I noticed a trickle of crimson running from James' nose.

"James you're bleeding."

"Where?"

"Your nose, it's bleeding badly." She swiped her hand up to the nostril that was bright red.

"Damn, I had it cauterized too." She stood up and ran to the kitchen sink.

"Will you get me some Kleenex please?" She was the essence of calm as she leaned over the sink and let it drip.

"Sure just a sec."

By the time I actually found the tissues James was making blood bubbles with her nose.

"First of all here you go, second ew, and third have you had a nosebleed before?"

"Oh yah I used to get them all the time but I had my nose cauterized, so I wasn't supposed to get them anymore. But every once and a while I'll get a small one."

"And this is small?"

"Well compared to my P.C. ones no, this is actually pretty bad. Hey will you get me a book? I'm really bored and well I don't know books aren't boring."

"No I will not get you a book that's just weird." Who would read a book while they had a nosebleed?

"Fine, then will you tell me when it's been thirty minutes?"

"Sure why?"

"That's the cut off time for the emergency room."

"Okay?"

It was crazy how much her nose bled. I think the blood in the sink clotted more than the blood in her nose. But sometimes she'd snort out these big clots. I couldn't look at her let alone drive her to the hospital, no matter how close it was.

It was then I realized I hadn't fainted yet, maybe being a mother really does change you. So I was brave enough to go check on her.

Of course now that I thought I wouldn't faint I took a deep breath from my stuffed up nose. It turns out I could still smell the sickening rusty smell that made my stomach turn, and I fainted without grace to the hard floor.

I don't know how long I was out, for all I know it had been an eternity. It sure felt like it and I was so tired.

Once my eyes adjusted enough, I looked at my surroundings and I realized that they weren't the ones I fainted to. They didn't even look like anything in my house. I panicked, this was not good, either I was in the hospital or some mad murderer was out for a hefty ransom.

Then I saw some movement in the dim lighting, "You know Bella you really should learn to clean things up with straight bleach. With the both of you girls, your friends and your blood outside of your skin you could start a frenzy. Not good, not good, well I guess someone will have to teach you a lesson."

My stomach sunk, I couldn't believe how much trouble I had gotten everyone into.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I don't know why I liked this town so much but it had a certain air to it. If Bella were here she would like it for sure. It had just the right amount of people and it had just the right amount of sunlight. I even saw a huge bookstore Bella would love. It even smelled faintly of her. I knew I would have to take her here one day, even though it was nothing special.

Why had I been such an idiot and left her? I have been trying to find her to no avail. All Alice had told me was that she was in the Midwest. I only had three more states left and I hadn't hide or hair of my sweet love. I wish I was a better tracker.

Just then my phone rang. Dear god who art in heaven please let this be Bella. But alas, only Alice. Wait, Alice knows where Bella is! Yes, I have her in my pocket. Well actually my phone still is I better answer it.

"Edward stay where you are!" Not only was she yelling, she was talking almost too fast for a vampire to understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Edward we're almost there, we're gonna help find them."

"Them? What do you mean? Alice you're not making sense at all."

"Can't talk Eddie gotta go, love you, bye."

What did she mean? I hate it when Alice doesn't make sense, that usually means something cryptic is going on. Wait a sec…

**A/N: Well guys I'm gonna have to quit this story this is my last chapter. HAHA DON'T LISTEN TO THE FIRST SENTENCE OF THIS A/N OKAY!! Well anyways I just got some cute shoes and a new coat for free. Serious. Um I have a lot of stuff going on though I do promise at least two a week though I will try for more than that, way more. Well gotta go.**

**Andie out!**

**P.S. I sound like a crack whore in my author's notes. Just so you know I'm not a crack whore, I'm a respectable book whore. Okay see the difference? There is one you know.**


	15. I Guess I'm A Ninny

**A/N: Quick thing before we start there is some language but that's what the rating is for okay? Okay! Oh and thanks to all of my friends (aka just Niki and Michelle) for letting me ignore them, and sorry but I'm really busy! So this chapter is for Niki and Michelle! Yay them! Now, on with the… urg I forgot the word!**

**BPOV**

Victoria was back. I had sunk James and I in deep shit. I couldn't believe she had found me or even that she had come after _me_.

"You know Bella, I'm glad you left that you left that other coven. I always thought they were big scum."

"But who could possibly be any scummier that you?" My stomach sunk lower; Victoria had taken James too.

"James you better shut up and don't say anything or I swear…"

"Wow Bella why can't you let the little girl talk?" she looked at James and said, "So, what's your name?"

James smirked and held out her hand. "The name's Brown, James Brown." She really had to get rid of that cheesy joke.

Victoria looked pissed to hear James' name, her eyes flashed from burgundy to black. "Who would name a cheeky little bastard like you a great name like that?"

"This lady named Rachel Brown. And A cheeky is for baboons, B last time I checked I'm NOT little, and C the last time I checked my parents were married before I was born. Oh, and just in case you got any ideas I'm not a dog either." All I could do was stare at James. She was going to die before sundown, not that I had any real hope.

"Like I said before, cheeky little bastard."

James scowled and asked the question I had been wondering myself. "Why are we even here? Huh mamula, why?"

"First of all, the name's Victoria. Second, mate for mate, Bella's mate Edward killed my James, so I'm going to torture and kill little miss muffet over here for payback."

"Like I said mamula."

"Ah, touché bastard child Brown."

"What are we getting here, Stockholm Syndrome?" I mean seriously all of this friendly, playful banter was starting to piss me off.

"Ah, I guess you're right. I really should get to the staby staby, pokey pokey, torture thing here shouldn't I?" Never mind. If they really wanted to talk who was going to say I was stopping them?

"You know mamula; you really shouldn't kill us you're just digging yourself in deep." My god, James really wanted to join her family.

Victoria turned to me with a smile on her face and said, "You know what? I like her, if I have enough self control I think I might be getting another minion."

"I'm not kidding you know. If you do kill us there will be a lot of people after you. You may be able to fool Pete but there are a lot of people who won't be fooled. By the way is there any food I'm starving." Of course she had to end her otherwise powerful speech that way. Good god we have no hope for survival.

"Here you go kid, bread and water. Knock yourself out, though I personally don't see why you humans eat this shit at all."

"What is this Prison? Because I know for a fact that prisoners eat better than this. See Bella I told you terrorists lived in the storage units." Yah because James is such a jailbird. I don't think she's even got a reprimand by a teacher before. She also did tell me that terrorists lived in the storage units because people rarely ever visit them, and they are close to people.

"Shut up and just be glad this isn't Auschwitz, you aren't Jewish, and I'm not Hitler."

Apparently that was the right thing to say because James shut up, and fast. But what surprised me the most is that in between popping bites of rolled bread in her mouth, she would throw pieces at Victoria, who didn't kill James on the spot. Seriously that girl had no sense of self preservation.

After a while James asked another question I had been meaning to ask. "What are you waiting for?"

"I have a special guest coming to help with the torture. Bella you may remember him, Laurent. Does that ring any bells? Ha! I crack myself up! Bells!" Whoa like I haven't heard that one before.

"Sure I remember him he's really fun!"

"Sarcasm killed the human Bella."

"Hey Victoria are you gonna let us go?" What the heck was wrong with James?

"No, why would I do something like that?" Yah, really.

"Are you gonna let us go?"

"I already said no."

"Are you gonna let us go?"

"No get it through your thick skull!"

And so it went for literally two hours until finally James changed it up.

"Victoria you really should let us go we pose no threat to you and we aren't really of any sentimental value. Personally I think getting revenge by going after measly humans shows weakness, and if I were your James weakness wouldn't fly with me."

"I think you should let us go right here we won't come after you and you won't come after us. Then you should go after the people who actually killed James. With Laurent it shouldn't be too hard." All I could do after that is stare at James because she is crazy. After a while I noticed that James was having a staring contest with Victoria.

It seemed like forever until Victoria said, "That sounds like a dandy idea. But you better get out of my sight before I decide otherwise." And with that she lifted the door of the garage, shoved us out and closed it again.

I couldn't believe that we had been in the middle of nowhere this whole time. I looked around and the only things were the storage units, some woods and a road.

We ran as fast as we could in the cold snow, but it wasn't fast enough to escape some people. All of the sudden it felt as if I ran backwards into a cement wall. And then it was dark.

I woke up back in the confines of that garage again to arguing.

"Why would you let them go? The whole point was torturing her so it would torture him!"

"I don't know why okay! But last time I checked I'm in charge so you better stand down unless you want your ass kicked!"

"Well let's just get this over with already."

"Stop right there. Torturing is an art if you think it's something to 'get over with' well then you got another think comin'."

"Fine let's start then."

"Better."

"Well Bella it looks like it's your lucky day we're gonna kill you first so you don't have to suffer as long. Though you will have to think about what we're going to do to your precious 'James'." She used air quotes around James's name.

"Don't kill her! It's me you want to kill! I left you Victoria, James left you. That wasn't Bella's fault, it was James's. Don't kill her, kill me!"

"You know what Laurent?" Victoria had an evil smirk on her face, "I think I'll take cheeky over here and you take the beautiful Bella that way we won't have any real distractions."

Then Laurent slammed into me and started breaking every bone he could. He was going to bite me when I heard a loud boom, and the green garage door came down. Then once again everything was black.

**EPOV**

I went to wait in the bookstore. I was reading the back of a book when a guy came up to me.

"Do you need any help sir?" His nametag read _Pete, Store Manager. Also slave to his little sisters James and Bella. _I had to laugh at that; they put a devil and an angel in the same spot.

He must have noticed my smirk because he blushed redder than Bella and said, "My little sisters own this place and they felt compelled to put personalized messages on everyone's nametags."

"Your _little,_ sisters?"

"Yes, well one is eighteen, and the other did graduate from high school."

"Well that sounds a little messed up."

"I guess it is, but they really don't care, they just have fun. You know, you look familiar. Do you go to West?"

"Um, no I actually don't live here I'm just waiting for _my _sister."

"Hm." He looked confused and not totally satisfied."Are you sure I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere. Oh wait I know it was in that one picture. Hey do you know-"

Then I heard Alice.

"Edward?! Edward where are you?!"

"Over here in the self-help section." Wow, talk about embarrassing, Bella had driven me to the self-help section only ninnies got books here. I guess I'm a ninny now too.

Then Alice started pulling on me and I knew it was time to go.

"Well thanks for the help I guess." I called to Pete. Then Alice stopped, turned around, and looked Pete over.

"You're James and Bella's brother?" He nodded. "Well then you better come with us too." And with that we added Pete to our pull-along train (the conductor being Alice).

"Alice what's going on?" She had been doing a good job of blocking important thoughts.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Apparently it's not every day you get pulled into one of Alice's schemes, for humans anyway.

"Edward Victoria and Laurent are here."

My heart fell out of my butt, I swear it did.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Ed I'm gonna give it to you straight, she's not okay."

"Wait a sec are we all talking about the same Bella, the one who enslaved me?" We had by that time reached my car. I also noticed that my whole family was spread between Rosalie and Carlisle's cars.

"Yes, and Edward follow me."

I got into my car obediently with Pete.

"Buckle up, we _will_ be going fast."

I followed Alice to the middle of nowhere, listening to a plethora of thoughts, including my own, but the only ones I listened to belonged to Alice.

_We're almost there; we're going to make it._

Her thoughts scared me; it hurt to think of what could happen to my sweet, precious, breakable Bella. The other thoughts of my family were all about me. And I could tell that they either pitied me, or were very angry with me. The only person who didn't have a true opinion on the matter was Pete; all of his thoughts were on his sisters.

We finally reached what seemed to be storage garages in a forgotten forest.

_We're here._ Alice announced in her mind even though it was obvious; I could hear someone pleading for a trade of lives. I prayed Bella wasn't dead.

I crashed through the big green door with my family. It was a bloodbath. In the corner Victoria was doing god knows what with a little girl. But what was in the middle of the room scared me the most. Laurent was about to bite Bella.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took away Victoria and Laurent to, well kill them. Now my focus was on Bella. She looked terrible and bloody; I had to stop breathing because the scent was so intoxicating.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you okay?!" Why wasn't she waking up?

"I think he knocked her out on accident." What was up with that little girl? She seemed to be in a lot of pain though she was still conscious. But I couldn't seem to be able to read her mind, just like Bella

"Who are you?" Carlisle had started working on Bella.

"I'm James, Bella's well, daughter I guess." Creepy, Bella would have been like seven if she actually had her.

"Bella has a daughter?" Skepticism coated my voice as I watched Esme carefully pick James up.

"Adopted, she's technically my legal guardian though she is trying to adopt me." She winced.

"What hurts?" Esme really loved this mothering stuff.

"Nothing, really, just make sure Bella is okay." I turned my attention back to Bella and looked at Carlisle for the diagnosis.

"Lots of broken bones and maybe a concussion but nothing truly life threatening."

I let out a sigh of relief and carried her gently to my Volvo.

"Alice will you drive for me?"

"Sure, toss me the keys." As I did so I remembered we had left Pete in the car; he would probably want to be with his little sister.

"Esme will you put James in with Pete up front."

"Sure Edward." When I was getting in the car I saw Esme sneak a kiss on James's forehead.

"I'll be in the other car; we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Esme."

"Let's go, we have to get both of them to the hospital."

"Hey anybody got a good excuse for this? Because I'm guessing 'falling down the stairs' won't work." How did she know about all of this stuff?

"Some guys came and beat you up?"

"Pete that would get investigated by the police, especially with our money."

"Wait, I know! You went down the waterfall when you were hiking."

"Isn't the waterfall frozen?"

"No the ice broke because of the warming period."

"Okay then my only question is why would we be hiking?"

"Hm, maybe you had an energy drink?" James laughed at that one then winced and said "Ow!"

"James are you sure you're okay? It looks like your arms and chest hurt."

"Don't worry about me Pete; we should make sure Bella is okay first."

"Bella has a lot of other people to worry about her and a doctor checked her; she's set. You on the other hand have me and my skills go as far as band-aids."

"James happens to have a doctor too. I've been to medical school if you pass her back here I can check her out."

James had a smirk on her face like she knew something; I wish I could read her mind too. "You've been to medical school? Last time I checked you're the same age as Bella and was in her grade too. Then again maybe you're just some creepy stalker taking advantage of the fact that you're getting handed a little girl." Gross that was all I could say or rather think.

"Well Pete hand me back." She winced at the movement as she landed in my now free arms; I had put Bella next to me. Luckily we were almost to the hospital

"Tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Yes Deddie."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"I didn't."

"I know."

I poked around her head, but there wasn't anything horrible just a few bruises. All of the sudden I heard a squish noise and her breathing became irregular like it was too hard to keep in air.

"James are you okay?" She shook her head no. I knew if I let her die Bella would hate me forever. I checked her chest area, then I knew what was wrong; one of her ribs had cracked off and punctured her lung. That was the squishing noise I heard before.

"We need to get her to the hospital now! Alice and Pete help Bella get in; I'll stay with James." We had luckily just pulled in by the emergency room door.

This was going to be a long night and I had no idea who would live to see the next day…

**A/N: MUHAHAHA cliffy! Hehe, Michelle told me to do it so blame her! I do have spring break coming up but I also have history day so I'm going to be busy sorry but I will try my hardest! I already started the next chapter and it is most likely going to be long too so that might take a while too! Sorry! Andie out!**


	16. You're Creepy And A Mastermind

**A/N: Sorry guys I had to get ready for our family reunion/ Chinese New Year PAR-TAY!! Just to tell you I slept through the whole thing after my aunt stared at my boobs for ten minutes and I got creeped out! So yay me and sleepy-time! Oh yah and fluff warning. Off without de-show.**

I carried James in to the front desk where there was a nurse looking us over; slight disgust and lots of awe were in her thoughts.

"This girl needs a doctor fast; she has a punctured lung multiple broken ribs and a broken arm. We also have another girl coming in with multiple broken bones. But your first concern should be getting this one into surgery."

"Okay I'll page the doctors." And she did so over the intercom.

Alice and Pete were coming with Bella. Well actually _Pete_ was coming in with Bella and the doctors were coming with gurneys.

"She needs to get to surgery right away. She has a couple broken ribs but I don't think there's anything wrong with her head-"

"Its okay kid we got it from here." And with that they left with both James and Bella.

Waiting was pure agony. I know I'm supposed to be a vampire and be super patient. But seriously, how can you when the love of your life might die or kill you. The only thing to do was paperwork which was mostly filled out by Pete.

I seriously think years went by before the doctors came out. I stood up impatiently waiting for the news.

"Are you here for Bella Swan and James Brown?" We all nodded.

"Well it seems both are in stable condition. Bella is asleep right now." _Actually she's pretty drugged up_ he thought. "And James is healing form the surgery we did. We would like to keep them here for observation for a couple of days." _Who decided to name a GIRL James that is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard…_ This doctor's thoughts were the most stupid thing I had ever heard. Imagine thinking stupidest was used with most.

I went in to go sit with Bella while the rest of my family stayed in the waiting room. Pete also left to go talk to James.

It was horrible to see Bella just lying there again, all mangled and broken. Why did she always have to try to be a hero? Why did I have to be a vampire? Why did I have to bring all of these dangers to her?

_If you changed her, she wouldn't be in much danger. _Stupid voice in the back of my head, or was it Alice?

I really had to think about that. What if I did finally change Bella? Then at the very least I knew she would be safe. I was starting to think that this would be a good thing for the both of us, but how would she react to leaving behind her family and this life she had here? I knew that she had attached herself to James. Heck I had spent only ten minutes with her and I thought she was pretty cute, but she wouldn't want to live in a house full of vampires. Or would she?

Just then Alice came in. "Edward? Just so you know that James girl wants to see you. She's been asking for you for a while. I'll stay with Bella while you talk to her."

"Thanks Alice."

"Edward, I really didn't expect for it to end like this. It was supposed to be different, you were both supposed to be conscience-"

"Don't worry Alice I know that you didn't want Bella hurt. I can't believe I was ever thinking about leaving her. This is my entire fault." Alice smiled at that.

"Don't blame _just _yourself Eddo. A lot of people are on the ring of fire here."

"Ring of fire?"

"Fault lines." That was the only explanation she gave me before she pushed me out the door and into the hall.

I went to the lobby and saw the rest of my family there. Esme stood up and walked me back out of the lobby.

"Her room is this way." She pointed down the hall. "Edward I just want you to know that I think you leaving Bella is the _stupidest_ idea I have ever heard."

"I know."

"Well good. And I also think you should know that you better do whatever you can to make things right with her."

"I will."

"Good. And you should also know that if you actually hold a conversation with James you _will_ be sucked in. She's a magnificent girl, very smart, and _very_ sweet. Did you know she's beating herself up because she couldn't save Bella from getting hurt? I told that was my son's job but she won't listen. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." She started turning around and walking back to the lobby.

"I'll try." Then I knocked on the door.

"Come in." So I did what the voice said. Pete was in a chair next to James's

(A/N :?) bed.

They finished up whatever conversation they were having, and then Pete gave James a hug and a kiss.

"We'll talk about it more later okay?"

"Yep, thanks Pete. Bye."

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Tears were running down her face; she obviously felt bad about what happened. Which was stupid because it was my entire fault. "I meant to call you but then the lottery…and my parents… and I didn't mean to… I'M SO SORRY!" That was all I could understand through her blubbering then in a flash she was crying on my shoulder. I didn't know who had made that move, but I did know that I was trying to comfort her.

She cried for almost an hour until it slowed to sniffles.

"You must think I'm a blubbering idiot." She said with a smile and a sniffle.

"Quite the contrary I heard you are a genius, well the blubbering part might be correct."

"I'm sorry I just have been bottling things up for a while."

"Yah I think I heard somewhere that that's not good."

"You know she loves you right? One of the first things we talked about was her trouble with you. And I know that she loves you. She gave up just about everything for you and every night she falls asleep crying to a CD you gave her. She never stops staring at your picture either."

"I know she loves me and I love her dearly. But it's complicated-"

"Why don't you just change her then?"

"What?!" How the heck did this girl know about that? Then again, how did my mother know?

"Change her. Things won't be as complicated, believe me." How the heck did she have experience in that?"

"How did you know that I'm a vampire?"

"Holy shit! You're a vampire?"

"Wait a sec I'm totally confused."

Her face contorted into a knowing smirk. "Good let's leave it at that then."

The doctor walked in on our staring contest.

"Oh! Well James, I have some good news for you. You will fully recover, though it will be a long painful process but we are going to move you home tomorrow. But I want you to promise me you will move as little as possible until the doctors say otherwise, kapeesh?" A look of horror and disgust washed onto James's face.

"Ew! You watched Full House?"

"Just promise."

"Fine, I promise."

"Well I'll go check on some other patients then."

"You do that Dr. Z"

"My name starts with a P."

"Say the letter, your wish is my command."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." And so he did lucky duck; I had a feeling this girl was slightly mental, but she was cute enough.

"So I'm just gonna go check on Bella." I started getting up from my chair.

"Not so fast. We still have to talk about something else."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"The ring, where's the ring?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not letting you go back into that room unless you have an engagement ring. I told Pete to tell your whole family not to let you in and I don't think they will either. Sounds like they may have been on Bella's side about a couple of things. At least Esme was."

"So you're _making_ me get engaged to Bella? Whatever happened to free will?"

"Hey you love her forever. And you would be asking her to marry her sometime I'm just speeding things up besides it's a perfect time to 'pop the question' as some people say." She had put air quotes around pop the question. I was not ready for this. No way would I be able to face Bella to do this.

"Whoa I didn't know vampires could hyperventilate." Oh my god I was hyperventilating and saying oh my god. I returned my breathing to normal; I also didn't know a vampire could hyperventilate.

"So how exactly are we going to shop for this ring? I don't think the doctor will let you leave this hospital and I don't think you'll let _me_ leave it either."

"Oh don't worry I don't intend to leave the hospital and I don't think you would if you had free will so that's why I had Pete bring me this." She pulled out a laptop. "And the fun doesn't stop there. Everyone has a walkie talkie phone thing and laptops so I can email them pictures while doing their thing."

"Okay you are creepy, and a mastermind."

"Why thank you so much!" She seemed pretty genuine about the thanks but you can never tell.

We stayed in her room looking at rings for hours. I think the only reason James didn't fall asleep was the massive amounts of caffeine sent to the room at regular intervals.

Every so once and a while she would email out a picture or two and get mixed reviews back. Then she found a ring with a square diamond (A/N: I don't speak diamond I only know if it's on my finger or not. Though this is a slightly real ring.) set in white gold. That's all it was, one slightly big diamond in white gold, and it made her gasp in awe. Well I'm sure it was awe.

"It's perfect."

"Why?"

"Duh! Two reasons, one it's plain, but still nice. And two it has very inside-joke potential."

"Inside joke?"

"I once said that she is a plain square, like a lone square diamond on a ring. It didn't work though because she still wouldn't go into that store but whatever, it's totally great. I'm serious! Here I'll send it around to everyone too."

So we waited for everyone's feedback; everyone loved it.

"Okay everyone," she said into the phone, "I'm gonna need Emmett to pick this up ASAP. Now let's move people!"

I was still stuck with James. Lucky enough for her I had gone hunting the day before I found her and Bella. We played a hell of a lot of go fish, which I have to say is particularly boring. I also found out how much I hate Dora the Explorer. I mean really how much of that show can a teenager take? I also had to hear a lecture about how much Steve is better than Joe. (A/N: BECAUSE HE IS!)

Finally Emmett came in with a bag from a jewelry store. He took one look at me watching TV and started laughing.

"Wow you poor guy. I can't believe that you would actually watch this crap."

This of course, received a long lecture on the benefits of watching Dora from James.

"Whatever, I don't care. Here Eduardo, go get your girl. I'll stay with this one for you."

I gave him a dark look as I took the bag. I don't know why but this was fun; I couldn't wait for Bella to wake out of her drug-induced coma. Oh the things we can do- I should not think of those kinds of thoughts. Especially because I hadn't even asked her anything yet.

Before I got to her room I looked at the ring and threw away the bag. It really was perfect it wasn't so flashy that Bella could complain but it did have a rich air to it. Ha, got her there.

I knocked on the door and went in. She still wasn't awake but Alice was sitting there just staring at her. There wasn't even a thought in her mind; scary how Alice could do that.

I tapped her on the shoulder and tried to usher her out of the room.

"Wait a sec, let me see it!"

I sighed and searched my pocket for the box. Then I flipped it open and Alice gasped.

"It's perfect!"

"What the heck is with all of you freaks? I mean seriously you all think it's perfect. It's really starting to scare. A lot."

"Sorry to floss your butt crack Edward, but it really is perfect. No doubt in my mind she'll love it. If she says yes that is." My stomach dropped. What had she seen?

Alice must have seen my worry because she said, "I'm just kidding! She will say yes. She loves you, and you love her. Once again there's no doubt." I still couldn't make my stomach rise again.

I once again tried to usher Alice out, this time with more success. Now it was just me and the love of my life. Great now what happens if she wakes up and hates me? Good god I hope they didn't drug her so bad because I couldn't stand the suspense.

I waited forever until Bella finally seemed to be waking up.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?" She was shaking her head and had a confused look on her face, though her eyes still weren't open.

"Bella?"

"Edward? Is it really you?" Her eyes were open now and she was flinging herself at me. "Oh my god Edward I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I really didn't mean for it to be this long, I just really didn't want to lose you and then I just couldn't leave, and then James… and oh… and Victoria… and we couldn't leave… and I'm so sorry!" For the second time this hospital visit, someone was blubbering into my shoulder, and I think it might have been about the same thing.

"Bella it's okay. It only matters that you're okay."

"Oh my god! Is James okay? Oh crap I am such a horrible mother!"

"She's fine. But wait, you're a mother?"

"Oh, yah, I meant to talk to you about that."

"And?"

"Well her parents died and then well, she's just so cute. Well the main point of the story is I kind of adopted her."

"Wow, you really changed while you were gone. You didn't even fully kill the kid."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I bet you couldn't keep her alive for as long as I have."

"Oh it is on my dear." Just then my walkie talkie went off. It was James.

"Did you do it yet?"

"Geez James give a guy a minute please."

"Is that James? Let me talk please! James! Are! You! Okay!"

"Bella no need to yell. Here take it."

"Bella I can't talk I have to go Pete's here. And Edward hurry the hell up! Gosh! Oh, and once you're done tell her not to worry the girls and I are teaming up."

"Oh god did she just say 'the girls and I are teaming up'? Kill me now that means shopping. And whatever you're doing I hate surprises! I told you once and I'll tell you again."

"Bella settle down, besides we have a certain mood to set." I took an unnecessary deep breath and got down on my knee. "Bella I have never met someone as wonderful as you. I'm still working on the words to describe you. I realize now that I cannot live without you no matter how horrible I am for you. So what I'm trying to ask in a completely nerdy way is will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring and shut my eyes; this was completely scary and crazy.

"Oh, Edward! I don't know what to say!"

"Yes maybe?" Please, please say yes!

"Yes! A billion times yes! Oh my god! Oh wow I can't believe this. I'm gonna get married. Alice is gonna freak. Oh, crap now there's going to be shopping and choices."

"Wow I really thought you were going to say no."

"Well, I probably would have but having a child changes everything." She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Me, having a child. Dang that would have hurt. I think she weighs more than me."

"Okay! Well interesting subject. Never thought you would be talking about it but whatever."

"Circle of life Edward, circle of life."

"Well as long as you're okay." I remembered the ring and slipped it on her finger. She looked at it and gasped.

"Geez Edward! How much did this cost?"

"Darn she said you wouldn't complain."

"Who said I wouldn't complain?"

"James, she also said something about a joke?" She started laughing her head off again.

"Dear lord only she would remember that. She tried to get me to go into this store where everything was animal print. So she tried to persuade me to go in and ended up calling me a 'lone square diamond in a ring' which I really don't see as a bad thing. I mean hey who wouldn't want to be a beautiful thing that lasts forever?" Um, did anyone say Rosalie?

"Well I guess it has grown on me," she sighed while still looking at the ring, "well now all we can do is wait for an ambush of people to come in here. I can't believe James hasn't been in here with an energy trying to piss me off." Great now I'm going to have to break the bad news to her.

"Um Bella I guess I should mention the fact that James had a punctured lung."

"What does that mean?"

"Well the surgery went well and-"

"Surgery?!"

"Yes surgery, and don't interrupt me. Well anyways she had a couple of broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung so she's going to have a really long recovery time but she should make a full recovery. She's pretty hyper as it is right now I don't think it would be a good thing if she were out of bed or had an energy drink."

"That's James for ya."

"So on a couple of other subjects, are you going to go back to Forks and call Charlie and Renée?"

"Oh crap Charlie and Renée, I'm going to die." I didn't care now all I could think about was the fact that I was going to marry such a wonderful woman.

**A/N: BAM! Okay its a little OOC (okay a lot OOC)**** but whatever it worked out that way. Haha now you can all get your panties out of a bunch because they're together! YAY!! Okay well I'm deprived of all of my other fan fictions so gotta go! Sorry it's so late!**

**LOVE,**

**ANDIE**


	17. What Happened To Edward?

**A/N: Um, wow, I had REALLY bad writer's block on this chap so it's confusing and stuff but I am just really sick of this chapter though you DO need it. This will be really important for the sequel, for which there WILL be more info later. Okay well I also have to say that I WILL be starting another story soon so I will be writing two at once. Sorry for my ADD-ness. On with thou show!**

I watched her slam the fridge door again. She went in a circle: looking for food to eat, deciding to eat nothing, and then smoothing her skirt again.

"Settle down, it's going to be okay. He will like you." I annunciated every syllable.

"How do you know? It's not every day you meet your grandpa. What if he doesn't like me?" She looked close to tears.

"He'll like you. Besides babies spit up on their grandpas every day and they still get love. Also last time I checked, you weren't so nervous about meeting my dad."

"Yah well, I really didn't have any choice meeting your dad, I was kinda dying. And the coolest thing babies can do is puke so that's why they get all the love." What was up with this girl? She always had some crazy argument going on.

"You know what? You're right. So I'm just going to wave my white flag and give up." She won't win for long because I hear Bella and Charlie.

"Yes!"

"But you might want to get collected because your mom is pulling up with Charlie now." She grumbled but went to go sit on the couch to wait for a good review.

Ha, I never thought I would be calling Bella a mom except in jest. But now James's adoption would be final in a few days, I myself would be a father. I really don't think this would be happening if it weren't for my good looks. At least that's what I continue to tell Bella.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look great. Besides, how could you doubt the powers of Alice and Rosalie combined?" That just got some more grumbling. I laughed; Alice and Rosalie had kept James in a room for seven hours because they couldn't decide what dress looked better on her, even though the dress they ended up with was the one James picked within the first ten minutes.

"Shut up, that was so not funny."

"Yes it was and you know it."

Then our conversation was ended by Charlie and Bella. It was funny how little it had taken us all to grow attached to James. It had taken Esme about one second, Carlisle one conversation on religion, Alice one shopping trip, Jasper one book, Emmett one snowboarding lesson, and Rosalie one car breaking down, and I one punctured lung. Now it was Charlie's turn. I wondered what it would take to win him over.

"We're here!"

"James come here. I've got someone you have to meet." _Whatever happened to Edward? I thought that they were still together._ Charlie still didn't accept the idea of me I guess, but I think he like me better than someone named James.

James stood up and whispered, "Do I look okay?" I nodded and pushed her towards the stairs.

"Go, he'll love you." With one last exasperated look she headed down the stairs to meet Charlie.

I watched through Charlie's mind as Bella introduced him to his first and only grandchild. He was surprised to say the least, but even more so when she stuck a hand with a timid smile.

He gave a confused grin and pulled her into a hug. I guess it took Charlie one smile. I mentally added it to my list.

He pulled out of the hug, smiled, and said, "It's good to meet you James." That made James smile bigger.

"It's good to meet you too. Would you like to come upstairs? I know the plane was kind of long so I made some things. I even made my famous tiramisu." She hadn't made tiramisu once before in her life. It had been _very _funny to watch her. She had to remake it three times before it was "edible." But how would I know.

"James, last time I checked you could sucked at making desserts."

"Maybe I learned while you were off getting grandpa. Now can we please go upstairs? We have to show good hospitality to some people." Charlie smiled at being called grandpa just like I did at being called dad.

"Good to know someone can keep Bella in line."

"Well I would like to think that I keep her in line though I have a feeling it's my famous tiramisu."

"Famous tiramisu that no one has tried before." Bella mumbled under her breath.

I decided it was time to step in so I said, "You girls stop bickering and let the man sit down." That made Charlie notice me.

"Edward! How're you doing?"

"Good enough for trying to keep these two from squabbling."

"Well are you going to stay with us for dinner?"

"No, I have to go help Pete. Someone messed up the inventory and now a couple of books are mysteriously missing." I looked pointedly at James and Bella.

"What?" They both said at the same time. "It's not like we were really stealing anything."

"I know, but you could at least mark it down on the inventory so I don't have to clean up your messes all the time." But I couldn't help smiling; it was fun to clean up some messes.

"Face it Edward, you like cleaning up our messes for us." I grumbled pretending to be mad. I really did like having people to clean up after, as long as it wasn't dead bodies.

"Hey dad?" I reveled at the word.

"Yeah James?"

"Will you bring home that order magazine? Oh, and a cheesecake?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll try, but I'm not sure how good my memory is."

"Whatever, just get out of my house." She laughed as she pushed me out of the door and slammed it.

"Bye." I said to no one in particular.

It was funny how much things could change over the course of just months. I had found out how hard it would be to live without Bella. I had found out how horrible of a tracker I really am. I also found out how easy it is to find a family.

I felt like I had gained so much. Everyone in my family did. We were officially gaining two new members in a month. But it was funny I had a feeling everyone's favorite was James. She was like putty; she molded to everyone. I think it might have just been the fact that she was always so curious about everything that she liked to talk to all of us. She had taking a special liking to Jasper and Rosalie. She loved to hear civil war stories from Jasper (though half of them were made up) and Rosalie's debutant stories. (Which were also made up.)

Of course with the wedding approaching, all of the girls (except Bella) were in full shopping mode. It was surprising to see that James was tied with Alice for most excited. She had picked out the bridesmaid's dresses and was currently in a war with Alice about what dress Bella would wear. And it didn't help that Bella loved both of them. There was also argument about where exactly the wedding would be. Though it seemed Bella's "Phorkix" was winning.

About a month after the "garage incident" as we were now calling it, Bella finally called her mom and dad. They were just glad to hear that she was alive and still in school.

That's what Charlie was here for, Bella's graduation. We had him shipped out for this week and then a couple of days for the wedding. James had been so freaked to hear about this but she was also very excited. Besides Carlisle and Esme, she never had any grandparent that were alive (well at least that she could talk to).

I thought about James. It was funny how extraordinary she was. She was so smart and always willing, though if you talked to Pete he would say differently about some of that.

I thought back to the talk I had with Pete after we talked about leaving and taking James. At first I thought that it was funny that he was so willing to get rid of his last living relative, but then he pulled me aside and explained a few things. Though in the end I was left with more questions than answers.

"_Hey Edward, can we talk for a minute?"_

"_Sure." Odd, other than sports talk we hadn't really spoken to each other._

_We walked outside and went to his car. Once we were inside it, he started._

"_James is, how do I put this? Well, James is, special."_

"_I did notice that at a couple of points in time."_

"_Yes, but I don't think that you get how special she is exactly. I just want you to see that she doesn't always say what she means and she will love you all no matter what you do."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means people take advantage of her all the time. She is the most beaten up doormat I have ever seen. And yet she trusts people completely, and she's always so forgiving. I just want you to protect her from people like our father so she can stay that way forever."_

"_What did your father do to her?"_

"_That's not really for me to say, just ask her about her arm."_

"_What did she-" I started but he interrupted me._

"_And Edward, don't be surprised if she has a special visitor when she's older, okay?"_

"_Sure?" He walked away ending our odd conversation._

I did ask James about her arm but she only stared at me for ten minutes, shook her head, then said, "Not now" and left. I decided not to press the subject because I didn't want her to be mad at me like every other teen was at their dad.

I did however, ask Bella about James's dad. All she said was that, "He had a weird name and he killed most of his family including himself. What else is there to say except I never met him." It appeared as though this would be the mystery of the century, and I would be able to actually find out if it was.

Other than that everything had been going great with James. She had completely accepted my whole family and seemed ecstatic about moving in with us. She also had began calling us all mom, dad, etc. The first time she called me dad she blushed and said "sorry" but an instant later I found myself giddy with excitement at the thought of being a "dad."

James had given me a lesson about names after I called myself "a father" out loud. She said that fathers are a bad thing. Calling someone father implies distance. It also implies fear, and she said she doesn't want distance or fear to rule our relationship. I whole-heartedly agreed.

My thoughts drifted to various things while I sorted out the inventory mess. It was funny how good the book store was going. Apparently, everyone loved the way Bella and James ran it. There were always customers and the amount of applications was staggering.

One of the biggest money raisers happened to be a treasure hunt like competition. Every month they picked out a book that no one was likely to buy. Then they set up some clues. The prize was a date with "the stud or studett of the month." So far every month (which was two) Pete, to his embarrassment was the stud. I chuckled at Bella's flair for business of all things.

When I came back in I found Bella and Charlie in the kitchen eating tiramisu and drinking coffee. I found James in the living room with a member of the dead, Emmett; of course.

Like every other Thursday they were watching Grey's Anatomy. Also like every other Thursday Emmett had a pillow and a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He once told me the popcorn is for James's enjoyment and some dramatic effect. Though I think it was only affecting his brain.

I chuckled and sat down on the loveseat. Then once it was done, and she and Emmett had a discussion on what was going to happen next, I took James to bed.

I waited for her to get ready so I could tuck her in, and then like every other night I read another chapter in the book she had picked out. As usual I waited with her while she tried to fall asleep, but my mind wondered.

I couldn't believe I was finally going to marry the love of my life. Most people only dream of finding someone they love as much as I do Bella. I felt unbelievably lucky that I would get to spend eternity with her in just a month. Of course I would have to go through the anguish of having my family heckle me all the way there, but anything for Bella. I stayed with James until she fell asleep, and then went upstairs to continue thinking about the rest of my life.

**A/N: Okay so can you guess which part is the mucho importante part? Anyways I think next chapter will be the last REAL chapter though I have like a bajillion outtakes to put up too! Oh, and the sequel! Once again, sorry for my writer's block, but it happens to all of us! Oh and I really hope some of this made sense! Oh, and pictures will be up next chapter!**


	18. Spanish Influenza Took My Jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy beast named Feist or her lyrics. And we already talked about New Moon and Twilight. You can also see every other disclaimer I have ever posted to get the idea.**

**Dedication: Michelle, Niki, Stephanie. Well I am sorry for ignoring you a lot. **

**A/N: Okay I think I lied and there will be another real chapter! Okay so I am going to tell you about my new story that is NOT the sequel to Intuition. The story is called I Don't Like Mondays and if you've ever heard the song then you should know a little bit of what's going to happen, that's all I'm going to say because you have to read it to find out more! HA! Oh and I hate doing other's thoughts unless they're important so let's just say Eddie tuned them out! Okay this will get a little OOC but whatever I don't care! I command the show to go on! **

Luckily it had been raining the whole week before the wedding. It was also a good thing that the Browns had upgraded to a way bigger house in the country from what they had before. We were now harboring so many people I didn't think it was possible but before the guests arrived she had time to make a huge guesthouse.

The whole wedding had been planned by Alice, James, and Rosalie with very little input from Bella and me. They also planned what was apparently my bachelor party. They set up a bunch of beer in a room that also had a piñata, pin the tail on the donkey, oh, and a bunch of gay porn. Then they some how found a way to lure me, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Eleazer into it and locked us in.

I really don't know how they did it, but there was no furniture in the room either so the only things to do were the little kids' games and something with the beer. They made us stay in there until the next morning, and by the time they opened the door the BAC of the room was higher than legal but no one was drunk.

"Okay you boys are getting ready in the guest house, then once you're done go straight to that ballroom place and make sure everything is ready, then go straight to the church and make sure everything is ready there, and be there by 4 o'clock. D'you got it?" We all just stared at James; she had said all of that in two seconds.

Finally we said, "Got it" and went to go get ready in the guest house. Surprisingly the sun was behind the clouds but it wasn't raining.

When we got out back all of our stuff along with Charlie's and Pete's was set out along with breakfast for those two. By that time I was freaking out, which made Jasper antsy, which made everyone antsy.

"Edward, cut it out, it's okay, seriously." But I couldn't for some reason. Finally we were all ready to go, even Pete and Charlie, so we headed out to the car.

"Wait!" We all turned our heads to see James running at us with her bridesmaid dress on, half of her makeup done, and a bunch of those dress bags.

"Pete, I need you to bring these dresses to the back room at the ballroom. None of you," she said looking pointedly at us, "are allowed to see what's inside of them until later."

"Yes mother." Surprisingly came from Carlisle.

"Oh, and Edward shut, up. Everything is going to go perfect I promise or my name isn't lima bean."

"But it isn't and I didn't say anything."

"I know that, but you are annoying me and if you want your surprise later then you better knock those ants right out of your pants. Hey that rhymes!" She pumped an arm into the air, and I noticed that she was wearing a sweater even though it was the summer. Luckily her dress had spaghetti straps so I would get to see what was with it today.

"James just go finish your makeup so we can actually stand to look at you."

"Why Emmett, I'm shocked that you would speak to a lady like that! At least I'm not tooth-pasty like you are; it's funny how I tan and you don't. Hm, maybe I should look into that, don't you think?" That only received grumbles from everyone except Charlie. She was as pasty as the rest of us if you asked me, she liked to run, but only did so indoors.

"James just get inside and do something useful." I sighed I knew what was coming.

"Oh, but heckling you is useful. But whatever I do have to go or Alice will be murdering me after the wedding."

After that we did what we had been told earlier and went through all of our chores. By the time we got to the church that Alice picked out, I was dry-heaving even though I never really thought that vampires could do that. But when the first guest arrived I pulled myself together as best I could and greeted them.

A lot of the people coming were employees at the store or acquaintances from Bella's school because neither of us had a lot of family and everyone (also know as Alice, James, and Rosalie) decided it would be a lot more fun to have a bunch of people we didn't know come, though I did know quite a bit by name. Then I saw someone who could hopefully shake my nerves come in.

"Manfred!" He didn't respond, I wondered why he would choose now to ignore me, so I went up to him.

"Hello, Manfred Zilka." He had a confused look on his face and he was thinking who the hell is this kid talking to?

"Um, you?" Damn, I hate when I answer people's thoughts, though he didn't seem fazed. I guess that might come from getting double teamed by James and Bella

"But my name is Byron Man." Um someone needs to check into a psychiatric ward and it's not Alice.

"No, I'm pretty sure your name is Manfred Zilka." Realization dawned in his mind.

"Oh, that's right! I guess I just forgot I haven't been called that in a while. Oh, and I got you a special present!" He whipped out two pairs of glasses with mustaches attached and put one on me.

"I'll be wearing the other pair just in case you get nervous." Thank god someone understood. "Oh, and will you tell James that I need to talk to her?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Man."

"That is my name. Now knock 'em dead." I'm not entirely sure who I was knocking dead or why, but I do know that I would look like an idiot with those glasses.

Finally it was time for the wedding to start, so we took our respective places and waited for the girls to come out.

First was James; she had apparently decided to prove us wrong by wearing no makeup except for mascara. She didn't really need any makeup anyway she had flawless skin and expressive eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that made her bright green eyes stand out against the darkness. Then Alice came she was wearing the same dress as James but hers was black which looked equally good with the brightness of her skin. Rosalie was wearing a light pink colored variation of the same dress. Then came Esme down the aisle in brown. Each of the girls had flashed bright, knowing smiles at me before they lined up.

Finally the woman I had been waiting for turned the corner with Charlie. She looked ravishing; I never believed someone could look so beautiful. Her hair had been curled and put into a low bun, and through the veil I could see she was grinning like mad. Her dress was beautiful and simple looking, I could only guess Alice and James had tried to trick her with the style, but it looked amazing on Bella.

When she finally got to the alter she gave Charlie a hug and a kiss. She stepped up to me then turned to James to hand over her bouquet. They had a quick conversation about who was "more beautiful" before the priest cleared his throat, which made both of them blush which made me grin.

The priest started talking but I had no idea what he said I just couldn't stop staring at Bella, until James started laughing her head off halfway through the ceremony. She was seriously on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breathe I looked to see what was so funny and of course there was Manfred Zilka sitting in his pew with his crazy glasses on and wiping tears off his face. Then he announced (very loudly I might add) "Weddings get me every time!" before he seriously, broke down sobbing with those glasses still on. Have you ever tried keeping your composure in a situation like that? I tell you: it isn't easy!

Finally the priest kept going even though James was still laughing (with much prodding to try to get her to breathe) and Manfred was still crying (with much prodding to get out). The only parts I heard were the ones involving saying "I do" and "You may now kiss the bride." After I did that, (without any prodding whatsoever) I carried Bella out to the limo that was going to take us to the reception.

"Oh my pickle, Edward, we're married!"

"Pickle what does that mean? And yes, we are married!"

"Don't ask, and yay!" Then she pounced on me with as tight a hug as her dress would allow.  
We kept talking about various things on the car ride, and then we were ushered into a room in the back until we were announced as "The new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The words made me "tingle in my giblets" as James would say.

We came out to very loud applause. I didn't realize until now that we had invited so many people; I was guessing it was all James's doing.

We were having fun just doing nothing until James yelled, "Hurry up I want some cake!" So we posed for some pictures of us cutting the cake (which instead of a groom had a cake pickle at the top, I was guessing that was also James.) We then shoved a piece of cake in each other's mouth as tradition called for. It tasted like someone tried to mix sugar with poop; in my opinion it still didn't taste good.

We had fun (except for having to eat the disgusting food) at the reception table with people coming up to congratulate us. Mr. Man had said, "Congrats Bella, I always knew you would get married!" Then he leaned in to whisper to her. "Though for a minute there I was worried you would become an old maid with that geezer James over there!" to which Bella could only blush.

So went the time until I heard James. "Well I think it's high time we get to the first dance. So dad, this would be the surprise I was talking about. I am going to risk humiliation to sing and play bass in front of everyone just for you."

She waited until we were out on the dance floor to start the music there were three girls playing with her, one I vaguely recognized.

I never knew that James could speak French, let alone play guitar or sing; she was actually very good.

"Hey, guess what Edward?"

"What?"

"I can't speak French, unlike some people."

"Oh." I had to crack a smile at that. She was so beautiful when she pouted. I started translating for her.

"I still can't believe-"

"We're married?"

"No, that you got me to dance again." I just laughed; Bella could be so silly sometimes.

By this time I was singing into Bella's ear as she was leaning on my shoulder, to me it was perfect life could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, I knew it couldn't because the father/daughter dance was coming up next. When the song finished I gave Bella a kiss and handed her off to Charlie. I then turned to see James hop off the stage and walk over to me. Another girl took her place.  
"May I have this dance?" I had no idea where she was going with this.  
"You do realize that only Bella and Charlie are supposed to be dancing right?"  
"So? I really don't think that they will care, and this will be one of very few breaks I get."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Fine, you're right, but the other girls practiced this one, and I didn't so I am going to dance with you."

"Whatever, let's just dance."  
"Fine then." So we danced, and held a conversation while doing so. When I looked back at the stage at the girl singing I realized where I had seen the girl before.  
"What is that girl's name that's singing?"  
"You mean Niki?"  
"Sure, where is she from?  
"Um, in Montana somewhere? She is really excited that I am moving out west, though Michelle and Stephanie are really mad because they live out east more." Well it was crazy to me that they even played together okay.  
"How did you get this band together if you all live so far away from each other?"  
"Well Stephanie and Michelle were friends, Niki was my official stalker, and I really have no idea how we all came together. I think it might have been an accidental letter. I also have no idea how Niki became my stalker."

"Yes, on the subject of Niki, would she by any chance happen to be the kind of person to scream about their undying love to a random person?"  
"Would I be friends with her if she wasn't?"  
"I would hope so."  
"Well that hope is as lost as mom in the Mall of America."  
"Wow, that is pretty lost all right."  
"Darn straight!" Then the song was over and she had to go back up on stage again.  
Bella walked back over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just you going in the Mall of America." I smile while she shuddered.

"It should be illegal for a mall to be that big, and for Alice to be allowed to take me there." I chuckled again.

"But I thought you liked it?" I knew she hadn't one little bit.

"Um, no. I did however, love getting home." She frowned unconsciously as she remembered her trip.

"Of course you did." She looked outraged.

"Of course I did, besides I got to see you when I came home." I happened to have liked that part myself.

"That is true."

"Very true." She said as she kissed me on my lips and then sunk back onto my shoulder. It was funny how the simplest moments in life were the best. Maybe it was the fact that they were simple that got to me. It is good to forget how complicated your life is, even if it is just for a few moments.

I tried my hardest not to let go of Bella the whole night but others wanted to dance with her that I could actually okay, so I kind of had to.

When it was another of those times I went up to the balcony that surrounded the dance floor. I knew there would probably be just a few tables guests had abandoned to go dancing or home. When I got through the doors I was surprised to see James up there looking down on the dancers as well.

I went to lean over the rail next to her. I had a nagging feeling before that I was forgetting something, when I looked over at her I realized what it was.

"What did you do?" I was very confused, but her head snapped up to mine in fear, and what I think was regret. She turned her head back to the crowd before she spoke.

"Have you ever felt like you're so small you'll be forgotten?"

"Yes of course, everyone has." It was probably a good thing for our family.

"Well have you ever felt so big that you messed everything up?"

"Yes." I especially felt like that with Bella.

"Have you felt one or the other your whole life?"

"No."

"Well I did. My family always made me feel that way. I could never please any of them, not even one at a time."

"I find that very hard to believe. What about Pete?"

"Pete doesn't count."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't."

"Well go on."

"Well before my dad moved out, I guess he figured that I would never go to see him. Which was smart, because the way he ignored me you wouldn't know I existed. So I guess he decided to get in the last word. I still find it odd that he would want to get the last word in with an eight year-old.

"I was downstairs in my room reading, per usual, when he was packing. I remember him coming into my room and starting to talk." (A/n: remember that Bobert is crazy, but you will see his reasoning soon.)

_"You know something James?" He sneered at the name. "I always wanted a boy." I was confused._

_"But you already have a boy daddy, don't you?"_

_"Yes but I always wanted you to be a boy."_

_"But aren't you at least okay that you got me instead?"_

_"No, not in the slightest bit. You threw off the delicate balance of this household. An older brother for every sister. And then you decide to shame us by not using your given name, but instead a boy's name."_

_"Two things are wrong there daddy, you see I can't choose my gender, and you also named me James, so it _is_ my given name."_

_"You most defiantly aren't a boy, and I most defiantly regret having you." Then Bobert walked away and out of the house._

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that anyone would be able to say that to James, but apparently she did.

"I guess what he said wasn't really that horrible, but it stuck with me because I always wanted to be golden in my parent's eyes. I always wanted to be the kid everyone wanted. I almost succeeded, but my parents got in the way.

"As time went on I just kept obsessing about everything I did and the question just stuck with me. I really had to wonder about what I had done wrong. And I got so paranoid that I believed everything I did was wrong, and then I started doing the opposite of everything. Everything I did made someone mad, and it got to the point where I thought my brain was going to implode with their screams.

"I was reading some books on volcanoes at the time, and found an experiment about volcano explosions. It said that if you left the pressure to build the explosion would be huge, but if there were a hole to release pressure when it finally erupted it would just fizz out.

"Well me being the good girl I am tried to find a way to make a hole. I tried millions of sports, screaming, everything, but I just couldn't tear a hole.

"I was having a particularly bad day, and I wanted to watch a movie really bad. That was the first time I had ever seen The Royal Tenenbaums, and the first time I had ever heard of cutting. That was when I found out how to tear a hole. I decided I would do it in the woods and have a picnic party.

"I got out there and ate all of my food. I was on a hike, about five miles from my bike, when it started raining. I decided then and there that god hated me and had decided to make my life miserable. I wondered why and the question came back up again 'what did you do?' That's what I wrote on my arm. Unfortunately, I didn't know that you shouldn't cut so deep if you don't really want to die. I lost a lot of blood that day, and it is a miracle that I am alive today." Well that had to be one of the saddest stories I have heard in a while.

"How are you not dead?"

"That would have to be a story for another time." She had a sly, but sad smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. It's just not something that I normally advertise. But lately I have been thinking about it a lot, so I finally got the courage to tell you." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing, so I did too for the time being.

I started to ask her another question but she had already left. I turned my head back to the crowd and watched as James emerged to the dance floor and started dancing as though nothing had happened.

I saw everything I held dear down there; Esme and Carlisle slow dancing to one of the most upbeat songs I had ever heard, Alice, Rosalie, and James acting out the lyrics, Emmett and Jasper rubbing butts, (I now know the reason for the gay porn) and the love of my life watching it all with shining smile spanning her whole face. I decided to go back down and live in the moment, because you never really know when they will end.

**A/N: Okay I know that this is like really late but I am super sorry! This story as I have said before will have another real chapter and then some outtakes. Don't forget that there will be a sequel which I will say more on later! Okay so check out my other story called I Don't Like Mondays (which Michelle says is my genius, but not in those words). Oh and the next chapter will reveal a couple more things for all of us! I truthfully didn't see it going there! Geez I have really long author's notes!**

**Playlist (hey it's a wedding! What did you expect?! And don't complain about the length!):**

**First dance: Tout Doucement by Feist (I learned French from this!)**

**Father/Daughter Dance: As I Go by Richard Swift**

**All other random songs that were played:**

**True Love Will Find You in the End by Beck**

**If You Find Yourself Caught in Love by Belle and Sebastian**

**Fuck This Shit by Belle and Sebastian (Please actually download this! It is really beautiful! I swear!)**

**Funny Little Frog by Belle and Sebastian**

**Words of Love by Buddy Holly**

**Rave On by Buddy Holly**

**You're Just What I Needed by the Cars**

**Luv Addict by Family Force 5**

**Put Your Hands Up by Family Force 5 (this was the song at the end!)**

**Mushaboom by Feist**

**Secret Heart by Feist (this is so a Twilight song!!)**

**Fade Together by Franz Ferdinand**

**Shopping for Blood by Franz Ferdinand (this is more jokey heha!)**

**Everlasting Love by Jamie Cullum**

**Read My Mind by The Killers**

**I'd Rather Dance with You by Kings of Convenience**

**Picture Book by The Kinks**

**All of the Day and All of the Night by The Kinks**

**Stuck in the Middle by Mika (Wow you need this! So totally applicable!)**

**A Doodlin' Song by Peggy Lee**

**Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen (We finally learn where Edward learned his passion!)**

**Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

**Samson by Regina Spektor**

**Rejazz by Regina Spektor**

**Bobbing for Apples by Regina Spektor (Originally James made Bella sing this with the promise that she would get rid of Alice for a couple of months but it didn't fit in!)**

**Lazy Eye by Silversun Pickups**

**Someday by The Strokes**

**Buddy Holly by Weezer**

**Fell in Love with a Girl by The White Stripes**

**I Enjoy Being a Boy by They Might Be Giants**

**Happy Doesn't Have to Have an Ending by They Might Be Giants (Or does it? Muhaha!)**


	19. Thank You For The BandAids

**A/N: This is something I thought of when I was doing homework but I don't think it really fits into the story all too well. It's short but I hope you like it because I actually took the time to type it up! Oh god, now I am afraid of my sequel. Haha this part is an update on my author's note which I now say that this actually fits better into the story than I originally thought! Commence the show!**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had only been married for three weeks but it was going great. So far Bella was still human, but we would be changing that (and her) within the week.

It was funny that we hadn't thought of where James would go when Bella would still be learning her control, but as soon as the subject came to my mind, everyone else had already planned it out. Carlisle and Esme would be coming home with Bella and I, and everyone else in my family would be taking James to "see the world" for a few months.

At first we weren't too happy about leaving James but she _did_ bring up a good point about alone time and not wanting to see it or be within fifty feet of it. Most people in my family had to agree with that. Also we had to recognize it is for her own good.

We were packing and getting ready to leave, but I had to find James first. I knew exactly where to look.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in", came the reply, so I did.

The room was empty except for James sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a book in her lap. She never moved her eyes from the pages and it appeared as though she was crying.

"James, it's time to go." She didn't move so I went to sit next to her. Her book was a scrapbook.

As she flipped through silently, I saw a lot of crazy pictures. One was of a little girl dressed up as a leopard. There was another one that had a girl looking drugged up in a bonnet; I laughed out loud at it.

Some of the photos made James gaze longingly; I could her favorite was one of a very young Pete in black and white. He had a very "whatchu talkin' 'bout Willis?" look on his face.

Most of the pictures were crazy. There was one of James eating a sandwich; I had no idea how that made it into the album. There was another one of a man getting kissed on his cheeks by two other men. But the craziest ones were of what I expected to be her sisters. One depicted a girl playing piano with her tongue. In another a girl talking on the phone with her head taped to a chair.

All of the pictures were crazy, and it felt as if all of them captured real life moments; half of the showed angry expressions, and tearful eyes.

I had to say though my favorite one was of James, totally absorbed in a book, with a thoughtful smile on her face. I don't know how but it captured her.

After a while she closed the book with a gusty sigh. Then she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"That was your family?"

She nodded, "Yep, them, the good, and the bad."

"I wasn't so sure you exactly liked them."

"Oh god, I didn't like any of them except Pete whatsoever. I did however love them a lot."

"You are very odd."

"God sticks us all into the most oddly fitting families, yet somehow we grow to love them. It's like if you gave an obsessive compulsive a routine If you asked me a couple years ago if I would have missed them all I would have said 'only Pete.' But I realize now that I would have been wrong. I miss the fights, and the chaos. But I am truly glad that you guys found me, because you brought back some chaos. So, I guess I'm saying, thank you for the band-aids."

"Well I guess I'm saying thank you for letting us become band-aids. I don't think you realize how much we were missing you even though we didn't realize it ourselves. We needed you a lot more than anyone thought. While eternity can never get old with someone you love it can get repetitive and that's where you come in. You're our entertainment."

"Oh joy! I get to be a mechanical monkey with cymbals permanently attached to my hands!"

"Well we all have a preference for orangutans, but whatever floats your boat."

"You mean a lower body mass percentage than water's?" I groaned.

"Why can't you just be a normal child?"

"Because no one is normal," she said, stating the obvious, "besides you being like, the exact opposite of normal wouldn't exactly want a normal child just so you could feel better about yourself for being normal's natural born-again enemy."

"Hey, I was thinking you could do two things for me."

"Sure, I guess."

"A, shut up. And one, let's go before you can point out all of my flaws."

"Oh, well when you put it that way. You are extremely arrogant, you jump to conclusions, you're extremely nosey…"

I cut her off so we could leave, of course it did involve some force. It ended up that I had to carry her out slung over my shoulder still reciting all my faults.

"You are very insane when not with Bella, you suck my ass when it comes to tracking, you get a little too rebellious, you read people's personal thoughts…"

Dear lord, why do I have to spend an eternity with this girl?

As we were walking to the car I noticed an envelope fall out of the book. So I went to pick it up. On the front it said _James_, so I handed it off to her.

I watched as she opened the envelope reveling a couple sheets of paper and a diamond bracelet. She put the bracelet in her pocket and scanned through the papers. When she finished, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she was lost in thought. I took the papers out of her hands and read them.

_Dear Matilda James,_

_I read your story. I guess I really do have a terrible fear of confrontation. If I didn't there would be no need for this letter, and there would be no need for it to have been spoken aloud._

_I knew that your dad wasn't the greatest. I also knew that he didn't hold you in high regards. But what I didn't see (or at the very least let my eyes open so I would actually have to look at it) is that I have been a horrible mother to you. I let things get so out of hand that you wanted your whole family dead. And my question is what kind of mother does that? I went to ask dot com and typed it in. The answer: a bad one. I had forgotten to be a leader and remember all of my kids. I had let you become an "it." I never thought I would let that happen. When you were little I remember you being priority but you just became a second wheel as Isobel came._

_That is another thing I wanted to talk about. I am so sorry I let things get out of hand with Isobel and Lydia. I had talked to Manfred about the story I found and he can't believe I let it go on like this either. Did you know that when he was little his mom beat him and put him down all the time? I didn't, but I also learned that he had wanted to help children ever since he got away from his mother. He was angry that he didn't see what had happened to you even though he saw how much you changed._

_Which brings me to another thing. Did you know that your father had a little sister? Her name was Matilda Agnes and she was very lively. I knew your father when I was very little; I used to play lots of games with the both of them. One day when Matilda and I were both seven, I moved away. I can still hear the big gasp my mother gave when she read of Matilda's death, she was only ten. Your father always blamed himself. He and his little sister were inseparable, but he had gone away for one day and a car ran over her. He always said that every little girl needs an older brother to herself. I have always wondered if this was the reason for his hatred towards you. You not only weren't a boy but you stole the only one in the family, I think that would be his reasoning._

_I am sorry that I may not have been any better in the time that has passed since I read your story, but I do want you to know that I love, but it is this damned fear of confrontation. Anyways, I love you, and I wish you would see that._

_Love forever and always,_

_Your Mommy Rachel_

_p.s. This was your great-grandmother's bracelet. I wanted you to have it because you remind me of her._

I didn't know how exactly James was handling this news but I decided not to press it. I loaded her into my Volvo and headed for the airport, where we would be meeting everyone else.

I decided it might help if I told her my concerns about changing Bella; it did to my dismay.

"I'm afraid of changing Bella."

She looked up at me.

"You know only good can come from it."

"A lot of bad can come too."

"Actually very little bad can come." I raised an eyebrow. "You know it's what she wants, and subconsciously what you want. Besides what argument can you possibly have against it?"

"I have a lot of things to say against it."

"Like…" She trailed off suggestively

"Like she won't be able to live a normal life, she won't be able to see her family and friends ever again, she'll have to watch everyone she loves die-" I was going to keep going but James would have been on the floor laughing by this point if she didn't have a seatbelt on.

"God you are such a girl! Is this seriously what guys think about?! No wonder they have to be so macho on the outside!" Why does everyone feel the need to call me a girl or gay? What was up with that porno?

"I am not a girl; I just like to think things through."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, most girls don't think things through so thoroughly. Hm, I think that's a tongue twister?"

"Sure it is and let's just leave it at that."

"Kay."

We got to the airport and waited for our family. When they finally got there we said our goodbyes.

I watched as James boarded the plane. She turned and waved to me one last time for the next few months. I wondered how she had adjusted so well to our family, and where we would all be in the next few years. I knew one thing for certain we would all be together and happy.

"_If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something."-anonymous_

**A/N: God that sucked! Okay so a few important things to cover. The sequel will be named Not Enough Intuition. I know so creative, but it fits. Secondly, there will be some outtakes and an alternate beginning I am hoping will be up later. C, only 289 people have checked out I Don't Like Mondays which makes me very sad because me likey that story better (though I love James the mostest!) Haha the quote means something though not for a while!! Haha oh and I forgot Well anyways see you later gator (sorry this was a long wait!) Goodnight and good luck.**

**Heart, Andie very loud sobbing**

**Intuition by Feist**

**Hugging My Grudge by Boy Least Likely To (such and Edward song!)**

**The Hardest Button to Button by The White Stripes**


	20. Outtake: Imitation Glee

**Disclaimer: See any previous chapter with a disclaimer.**

"Emmett, why did you get all of this barbecue sauce?" Emmett had just come back from the grocery store with nothing but barbeque sauce.

"What do you mean? I thought you like barbecue sauce. You just told me that the other day." She hadn't.

"No, I said I DISlike barbecue sauce." She had.

"Well what are we going to do with all of this barbecue sauce?" We all looked at the fifteen paper bags full of barbecue sauce. He must have looked like a druggie buying all of this. I would have to remember this for a dare (involving Alice) later.

"Emmett before we answer that I do hope you know that barbecue sauce ISN'T a meal, it's a condiment."

"I _so_ knew that. Geez James, what do you take me for, you?"

"No, because I am a genius, and _you_ are not."

"Well what are we going to do with all of this then?" I watched James as she took out two squirt bottles and opened them.

"How about this?" she asked as she squirted both bottles simultaneously onto Emmett's head.

"That sounds like a great idea." And we all joined in.

When we were halfway through all of the bottles Carlisle and Jasper came in.

Of course Jasper decided to be cryptic. "Why thank you guys! How did you know that I love my humans with lots of bbq sauce?" He clasped his hands with imitation glee.

That made James fake swoon and exclaim, "Don't eat me!"

"What's this?" Carlisle asked. We all stopped and pretended to be ashamed of ourselves, well almost all of us.

James stepped forward towards both of them; she had two new bottles behind her back.

"Well I could give you both a demonstration." And then they both had barbeque sauce up the wazoo. This of course didn't end even when we ran out of sauce; we rifled through the cupboards and started the oddest food fight ever.

The fun ended when Esme came and beat us with a Harry Potter book (which REALLY hurts even for vampires). She ranted on and on about her beautiful decorations being ruined until James started the fun again and leapt at Esme with a giant hug. This of course, got her all dirty with barbeque sauce.

The pattern kept repeating for days.

**A/N: Okay this is outtake one. I got the idea from the Simpsons which says a lot right there. I have no idea whose POV it is in except that it is one of the people that wasn't mentioned. I think. Oh well SOMEONE knows! Haha! Well I gotta go type some things up! Haha, bye! Aren't you sad it's over! Oh and there are still more outtakes!**


	21. ow chee wowa!

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone that checked out this story and reviewed it! And guess what! I have FINALLY started the sequel!!! It's called The Middle and I don't think I mentioned that I have pictures in my profile but I do! Yay!! Thank you!!

The birthday girl


End file.
